Demons of the sea
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: When their mother passed away Caroline Salvatore and her two brothers Damon and Stefan were left with no job or money. Enzo is Chasing after Caroline trying to win her heart but Cold hearted pirate Niklaus Mikelson is after them and follows them through the 7 deadly seas - Originally from Klaroline-lovegames but Carried on by me from chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Klaus circled the rest of the men who survived his attack on the ship. "Now." He started speaking with a evil smirk. "Which one of y'all have my necklace." He looked at them but saw no one move. "Don't make me ask again." He threaten but still no one move or made a sound. "Very well." He turn to one of his crew mate name Tyler. "Kill them."

"WAIT!" On man yelled causing everyone to groan.

"Don't." One man yelled earning a bullet between his eyes by the craziness of Kol. "Speak!"

"A-A-A girl at port royal" he started. "She has it. I have seen it with my own eyes...Her name is-"

"Don't say it he will still kill us all!" Klaus lips rose has he swung his blade and cut the mans arms off and tossed him in the water.

"SPEAK FAST BOY IM LOOSING MY PATIENTS."

"I know not what her name is." The man frown and shook in his boots.

Klaus walked over and grip the man by the back of his neck whispering in his ear; "thank you." Klaus turn back as the man began to laugh with joy till Klaus looked at Tyler and Kol and said: "kill everyone leave no living."

The heartless man walked back on his ship ignoring the painful screams for help.

Klaus looked up at the blossoming full moon and smiled. "Soon I shall break this curse and be free."

* * *

Meanwhile

Caroline moaned as Damon's friend Enzo thrust inside her, at a fast pace. Each of their movements were in sync. He gripped onto her waist hitting her in the right spot each time. "Harder." She moaned as Enzo wrapped his arm around her waist so their chest were touching. Her harden nipples rubbed all over his chest as she moaned into his ear with her arms wrapped around his neck. His head was buried into her neck giving her small kissed

"Oh love, you're so tight." Caroline smiled and felt herself come undone in his arms. She knew he was close, so he quickly pulled out. Caroline leaned forwards and began to give him a hand job causing him to spill his seed on her hand as she finished her jerking him off.

No man can spill into her or else, if she worked at the brothel that was her only exception. No one really know what the 'or else' was. Not even Caroline. Truth be told she wasn't even suppose to be working there. Her brothers would kill her and every man in Port Royal if they were to find out.

Enzo panted and pulled Caroline into a kiss. She gasped and slowly kissed him back. "I will see you later, Caroline."

"You can't keep coming here, Enzo. At lease not for me, Damon and Stefan will find out some how and-" Enzo cupped Caroline's cheeks and kissed her softly shutting her up.

"And they will, so what you can act like you don't feel anything."

"Enzo, we can't do this not know. Maybe in the future when everything is better, but as of right now we can't." He nodded and kissed her again and got dress.

"I will see you later, Caroline."

Caroline held her hand over a necklace her mother gave her before she passed. Is was a winter night and the cold didn't help her mothers flue. Caroline remember every cough Liz gave and spat up blood, she remembers every time she begged Damon to put more logs in the fire, but they were out.

Caroline sigh and walked towards the house Her and her brothers were living in for the moment till the owner came and forced them out. Although Caroline was a homeless girl, she had men trying to be with her for sex and her brother wouldn't allow it. Because of it, no one would give the two boys jobs, and no woman would give Caroline a job so their husbands wouldn't cheat on them.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked as soon as Caroline walked in the house.

"I went for a walk." Caroline simply said, trying her best to walk, but Enzo left her sore.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, my feet just hurt." Damon nodded and helped his little sister in the bed they all shared. He got in after her and wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Where's Stefan?"

"He went to try to get a job with the men at the tavern."

"Damon-"

"I know, they will turn him down, but that doesn't mean he can't go try."

Caroline sat up quickly and crossed her arms. "So what if the men want to sleep with me! Let them Damon, I'm tried of living in other peoples houses or in the street. I rather sell my self then live like this."

"Don't talk like that Caroline, I don't care if those men just want to touch you skin, but you will not go sell yourself. We can continue to sell the cheese from you goat and other things, but we will not sell you." Caroline frowned and nodded. The truth was she made about ¢50 a week of selling cheese. The other £60 would be from 2 nights at the brothel.

"Fine... Okay." Damon leaned forward and kissed her head softly.

"We can always sell the necklace."

"No Damon! It's the last thing we have of mom, and I refuse to sell it." Damon nodded and gave up. He is always trying to get her to sell it.

"Fine."

Stefan walked into the room with a smile. "What is it? Did you get a job?" Damon asked quickly setting up.

"Better than that brother I got you a job. The lad you used to hang with name Enzo, well he said he could get a job for me, but I wasn't old enough, but you are so now you have a job." Damon got up and hugged his brother while doing a cute little dance.

Caroline rolled on her side because she already knew this would happen. Enzo came to the brothel and recognized her. She was so scared he would tell Damon, but it turns put Enzo didn't want Damon to know so he made Caroline a deal being. If they had sex, she couldn't tell Damon or Stefan, and he would give one brother a job if the age matched.

"Did he umm, say anything else?" Caroline asked not wanting Enzo to say anything to her brother about the night they just shared.

"No. Why?" Stefan asked crossing his arms.

"Does my sister have a crush on him?"

"What? No! I just..." Caroline zoned off and covered her head. "I'm going to try to sell a couple things." Stefan and Damon nodded and grabbed their bags.

"We will go with you." Caroline nodded and began to grab random things and walked out the house.

When Caroline walked into the pawn shop and played with the necklace around her neck. Damon and Stefan began to try to sell their belongings as Caroline looked around.

She walked back to the furthest part of the store and felt someone grab her from behind. Caroline tried to scream, but the persons hand covered her mouth. "Hello, love." Caroline calmed down almost instantly and hit Enzo on the arm making him laugh.

"You scared me." Enzo smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Enzo, not here."

"Why afraid your brothers might see you?"

"Enzo, you're my brothers best friend, Damon will kill the both of us." Enzo struggled and began to kiss the curve of her neck causing her to m***.

"Enzo please..."

"Please what?"

"Not now, just come to the brothel later on."

"I'm tired of hiding, Caroline. I am a man for many one night stands, but with you it's different. You make me want to be a better person."

Caroline nodded and leaned into to kiss him. "Thank you for getting Damon the job. It means a lot to me."

Enzo smiled and ran his hand down her cheek to her neck, letting his forehead rest on hers. "Anything for my girl."

"What the fuck did you just say?" The pair jumped away from each other and saw Damon standing there with his hand in a fist.

"Damon-" Caroline started, she held her hands up and took a step back.

"Now mate it's not what you think." Enzo said trying to calm Damon down, but if anything it got her more mad.

"You're dead." Damon yelled running towards Enzo swinging his fist.

"Damon, stop it!" Caroline begged trying to separate the two from each other. Stefan ran around to where they were and tried to pull Damon and Enzo apart, but in the process he pushed Caroline on accident making her knock down the store shelves.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Enzo asked, pushing away Damon going towards the fallen girl. She groaned and felt Enzo lifted her in his arms. "Caroline, are you alright?"

"Hey! You better come pay for all of this." The owner yelled coming from around back. The boys all looked at each other and broke out into a fast run with Caroline still in her lovers arms.

By the time they stopped running, Enzo placed Caroline on her feet and was ready for Damon's beating. "Go on Damon, hit me for loving your sister, I would take a thousand beatings from you for her." Damon walked towards Caroline and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You lied to me! My own sister."

"Damon." Stefan yelled pulling Caroline from his reach hearing her whimper.

"She probably didn't tell you because she knew you would act like this."

"The hell I would have, my best friend is trying fuck our little sister."

"Hey, no one said anything about sex, right Caroline." Stefan screamed. Caroline looked down ashamed and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, Enzo was on the ground with Stefan standing over him.

"Stop it! Both of you." She screamed running to Enzo side and helped him up. "What does it matter if a fuck Enzo, if I want to than I can, if I want to be like Damon and fuck everything that walks and in my case has a dick then so be it. Just stay out my love life and I will stay out of yours."

"Caroline look what you've become. Enzo is a piece of shit who just wants to get under your dress."

"Well he did, if you'd know anything, you'd know Enzo has been trying to get with me, but it was I who keeps turning him down.

Damon's hand came up and landed hard on Caroline's cheek sendup her back a few steps. Before Enzo could act a voice behind had spoke.

"Now that's no why to treat a lady." They all looked back and saw the second most fear pirate crew caption standing at the end of the alley.

Jeremy Gilbert. He hand his hands on his waist and he walked towards Caroline grabbing her hand. "Are these men bothering you?"

"This is family business." Caroline said snatching her hand away.

Jeremy smiled and looked down her chest and saw the necklace. His eyes widened as he gently traced his fingers across it. "Now where did you get that?" Caroline grabbed the necklace and tucked it under her dress

"It was a gift."

"Has anyone seen you with it." She slowly nodded and listened to him curse.

"The owner of the necklaces happens to be the most fear pirate of the 7 seas if you wish to leave you must leave this island."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere, but here, and it still wouldn't, be far enough."

"How can we trust you?" Stefan asked gripping Caroline's hand.

"Because I'm one of the good guys.." Jeremy smiled running off towards his boat.

"That's good enough for me." Stefan said, following along with a chain of 3 other people.


	2. Chapter 2

When they made it to the boat Jeremy watched as the three men climbed on. Before Caroline could reach the step he grabbed her by her upper arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where is it you got that necklace?"

"From my mother, it's the last thing I have of her."

"And who gave it to her?"

"That he my father sir, I have never met him, but he sent this to my mother for me."

Jeremy took a step closer to her and played with the necklace that curved in the middle of her breats. Her breath hitched and her chest began to heave up and down. "And who is your father?"

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut short by Damon's yells for her on deck. "I must go." She pleaded. Caroline tried to walk away from him, but he never loosen his grip.

"Please let me go." She said calmly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not one to drink from a greasy cup." Caroline roughly snatched her ready to slap him, but he caught her hand and spun her around pressing her back to his chest. "Let go of me you filthy pirate!"

"You don't think I know who you are Caroline Salvatore, your father is pirate, so you have pirate blood in you." Jeremy pushed her away and she fell to the floor. "You are no better the me."

Caroline felt tears in her eyes. No matter what she went, no matter what she did, she would never be found worthy. She was the shit in the bottom of a shoe, and after all these years she thought se would he use to it, but even to a pirate she was worth nothing. Caroline slowly walked up the steps and saw Enzo waiting for her.

"Caroline are you okay?"

"Just don't." Caroline spat out walking past him.

"Caroline." He called out following her.

"What happened talk to me?" Enzo begged, grabbing her arm to turn her and cupped her face.

"You happened Enzo, you weren't suppose to fall in love with me because no matter what happen I was never going to be just yours." Caroline shouted.

Enzo slowly let her go and took a step back with a hurt expression. "You can't keep chasing me, Enzo... It would never end while."

He shook his head and looked up with tears in his eyes. "Is my love not enough. Do you not love me?"

Caroline sighed and cupped his face pressing his lips to hers. "You are a respected man of Port Royal, I would never be as selfish to take your title away from you." Caroline whispered against his lips before turning away.

Damon waked towards Jeremy and crossed his arms. "How did you know about the necklace?"

Jeremy laughed and turn to face him. "It's to late to be asking questions now, given we are moving away from your home."

"Just talk."

"The necklace it belongs to the most feared pirate throughout the seven seas." Before he could finish a girl came and wrapped her arms around the captain. "His name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Who are you?" Damon smirked looking into the eyes of the doe eyes girl.

"Elena Gilbert, sister of captain Jeremy Gilbert and pirate Katherine Gilbert."

"You have women as your pirates?" Damon laughed running his hand down his face. "Well that's unheard of."

"Hey I have you know we can be really good with a blade with the right amount of seduction."

Damon smirked as notice another girl come up. "Let me guess Katherine?"

"Eww no, I'm Vicki Donovan, this is my brother Matty.

"It's Matt." The boy yelled pushing his sister.

"You will always be Matty to me."

"Oh shut up, both of you." A girl who looked exactly like Elena said, but looked more evil. "Hi my name is Katherine."

"Well this is going to be fun." Damon whispered walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile

Klaus smiled as he seen to land of Port Royal come near. He stood on main deck with his arms across her back. Today he would have the necklace and be free.

"Sir, the port is coming up, what would you have us do?" Tyler asked gripping his blade.

"Find the necklace and kill all that is in my way." Tyler smiled and ran neck to the rest of the crew. Klaus hated that boy, always trying to show Klaus how good he was, but it pissed him off like no other. The only reason Tyler was still there was because he was good with a blade, and knew where to find good women.

When they landed on the Port Klaus searched the village and notice its lack of light. He walked towards an alley and saw a boy not over the edge of 9 trying to keep warm against his mother who appeared to be dead. Klaus frowned and walked towards the boy. "You there." The boy's head shot up and he hid his face in fear. "I'm sorry sir, my mother won't wake up." Klaus frowned and listened carefully. There was still a faint heartbeat in the woman. "Just let her rest boy, she'll be fine." The boy nodded and held on to his mother's hand. "Here." Klaus whispered handing the boy a bag.

"What is this?"

"50£"

"Mama says not to take pity from strangers."

"Then take pity from a friend." Klaus smiled rubbing the little boys head. He pulled of a tube with red liquid and handed it to the boy. "Give this to your mother."

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"The cure to everything in this word. Don't use it all on her, save some for yourself." The boy nodded and rushed to his mother. "Thank you." The little boy cried to Klaus, but when he looked up the Klaus was gone.

Klaus quickly left the boy's side feeling something in his heart. The boy was so smile and tiny, it reminded him of when he was just a mere boy growing up on the streets.

Klaus walked towards the town square where Tyler and Kol had a group of people circled. "Ah Klaus nice of you to join us." Kol smiled, he wrapped his arm around a dark-skinned girl and smiled. "I think I might keep this one. Klaus rolled his and walked towards the villagers. "I was told a girl, no more than the age of 17 had my necklace. It is very important to me and I would like it back. So I am only going to ask this once." Klaus stated, pulling his gun out.

"Where is it?" Klaus threaten a villager with the gun pointed straight at his head.

"The girl has it?" A woman spoke up "like the one around your neck but thicker the girl has it"

"Where is the lady?" He questioned

"Oh she is anything but a lady that whore and her brothers broke into house till the owner return and they were force back in the streets." Klaus got angry and shot the man causing the people of port royal to scream as his pirates kept them hostage.

"HOW IS IT A SAVAGE HAS MY NECKLACE!" He yelled kicking the body away from his feet

"Her mother gave passed it down to her from a gift from her father before he died, not that the girl ever meet her father."

"And who was her father."

"I don't know" the woman replied.

"Wrong answer" he took his sword out cutting her head off. "Okay" he said cleaning the sword "who's next?"

"Her father was Bill Forbes" a black man said walking toward Klaus with an all white smile clearly not fearing the family.

"Boot strap Bill Forbes"

"Aye that be the one. My name is Marcel and I can help you find the girl you seek."

"And how is that" Klaus asked interested

"Lets just say we have an F-U-N past."

* * *

"Caroline" Damon frowned walking over to her "Do you thing we can trust them?" He questioned.

"Well they have done no harm to us he could have let that man come and kill us for the necklace, but other than being pirates I see no wrong in them." she replied coldly.

"Father was a pirate Caroline, so we have pirate blood in us we are no better than them but at the same time we are not as worst."

"Oh he was a marvelous pirate from what I heard" she spat out. "Didn't have time for us growing up even when mom died we had to bury her ourselves, I may have pirate blood in me, but I am not and will not be anything like father." She said walking away in to the quarters Jeremy let her stay in.

Caroline sat the room looking down at the compass. "What's so special about you?" Caroline asked herself. "Your just a stupid old broken compass that doesn't point north."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hello" Caroline said, getting tense around Katherine not fully trusting her yet

"We're going to port at Tortuga. Here's a change of clothing it will be easier to move around in than the dress...plus that dress smells.!" Caroline hung her head down frowning. "Well it's the only on I have." She stood up taking the clothes from Katherine thanking her. To her surprise she was given a pair of bra and panties...these would be the first pair she ever own since her mothers passing. Caroline pulled up the black leather pants, white blouse that hung off her shoulders leaving little to imagination, a black lace Bodice like vest to help hold up her breasts which did a fine job, and black combat boots. She walked off the boat on to Tortuga feeling slightly dizzy from ship rocking.

"Where are the guys?" She asked

"They went to the tavern and asked us to wait for you." Elena answer, wait no Katherine. Wait no Katherine had curly hair.

"Thank you" she said not address the twin by their name. After a short walk they made it to the tavern that was full of hot (sweaty), dirty, grease older men. It was disgusting.

"Oh...wow" she heard someone say. That someone being Matt. "You look... WOW" he laugh making her blush

"Thank you"

"Caroline! What are you wearing go put a different shirt on" Stefan yelled. She looked at his new out fit of baggy pants and shirt...but he got a sword. WHAT? She wanted a sword

"Why do you get a sword?" She complained

"Because he is a guy and girls don't know how to wield a blade" Matt smiled as him, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon came together agreeing, but if it wasn't to obvious the girls were pissed.

"Really we will have to see about that." Caroline said with a smile staring down the guys "I bet I can beat all the girls and maybe half of these guys." She didn't want to seem to cocky because they were probably right about her not being able wield blade, but she was doing have pirate blood in her so maybe she could stand a chance.

"Her father as you know was boot strap Bill Forbes, he never visited his Children...well at lease Caroline." Marcel explain. "The flu came around striking their mother. She was the only one bringing income. No men would give the brothers, Stefan and Damon a job because they refused to let Caroline worked at the brothel. Even for a homeless girl Caroline was beautiful and many men wanted to try her. Caroline was the most marvelous thing I have ever seen. She was something." Marcel slid with a smile going off topic.

* * *

Meanwhile

"If her brothers wouldn't let her work at the brothel how did you and her do 'IT'!" Klaus asked confused

"I said they didn't allow her...doesn't mean she didn't do it. You see this was the only way to bring in money for her family and still it wasn't enough but just enough to get by." Klaus looked at the huge smile that appeared on Marcel's face. "I remember that night.

It was the first night the Salvatore's got a nice meal. The first night Caroline started to work, and of course with me being as patient as I have needed with Caroline." Marcel fixed his shirt and crossed on leg on the other. "Well no one told me her shift was from 12:00 a.m to 3:00 a.m, but I told myself I was going to have her so I did.

"She was on her way back home and I got her. Pushed up that pretty little dress and fucked her like no other. I fucked her so hard and fast not even hearing her cries." Marcel smiled looking towards Rebekah. "She shares a few treats to your sister. Blonde hair, blue eyes, but of course Caroline had curly hair, bigger breast and butt." Klaus was disgusted and no longer wanted to talk about how he did 'IT' with Caroline. Klaus was many things murder, monster, but rapist he was not. "Do not look at my sister" Klaus threaten gripping his blade.

"Oh okay, before her mother died Bill sent the necklace with a note instructing Elizabeth to give it to Caroline. Damon always tried to get her to sell it so they could buy a house and not have to live in the street but she refused."

"Well we will just have to find her than won't we." Klaus said. "It won't be that hard just check ever dumpster, and alley."

"That won't do you no good sir" a man said.

"What is your name?"

"Dean."

"Well 'Dean' why won't that do my no go?"

"Because she left with the Gilbert boy. Both her, her lover and the brothers left today."

"Arghh the Gilbert Clan always getting in the way."

"They always port in Tortuga brother." Elijah said cleaning the blood off his hands from the two dead bodies.

"Yes...yes they do."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello so this is where the new chapters begin from me because Klaroline-lovegames was nice enough to give me her story because she no longer had a muse to write for it but I would be too sad to see it go so I asked if I could finish it or carry one and she said Yes so here it is. All chapters from now on will be posted on here and will be written by me. I understand that every writer had their own style of writing and it may not be good as the original writers but I tried x

* * *

Previously on Demons at the sea

_"Oh okay, before her mother died Bill sent the necklace with a note _instructing_ Elizabeth to give it to Caroline. Damon always tried to get her to sell it so they could buy a house and not have to live in the street but she refused."_

_"Well we will just have to find her than won't we." Klaus said. "It won't be that hard just check ever dumpster, and alley."_

_"That won't do you no good sir" a man said._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Dean."_

_"Well 'Dean' why won't that do my no go?"_

_"Because she left with the Gilbert boy" Both her, her lover and the brothers left today."_

_"Arghh the Gilbert Clan always getting in the way."_

_"They always port in Tortuga brother." Elijah said cleaning the blood off his hands from the two dead bodies._

_"Yes...yes they do."_

* * *

Caroline Salvatore that's who she was, She was a fighter; she would always be a survivor. All her life she's struggled, although her father treated them all like mistakes he was still her dad. When her mother passed she grew accustom to her life. I mean she was beyond beautiful but her looks only got her so far. She had always wanted more from life, her mum use to say that dreams were only for the ones with no hope but dreams to her were actually the reason she had any hope.

She loves her brothers, I mean don't get me wrong she practically sold herself for them but sometimes she wished that she didn't have any but it was her fault they couldn't get jobs. If they just let her work at the brothel then men would hire them. I mean I know it sounds stupid but the only reason they didn't get any work was because they were too protective. She and Enzo were sort of a secret well not any more considering Damon found out.

She wasn't sure if she loved Enzo, She deeply cared for him but a part of her sought out more. Enzo was attractive and he was stable but he was safe and she would taint him. She would damage his title and reputation and she could not deal with that guilt; she already feels enough as it is. Caroline wanted adventure and her own freedom; she just wanted to have a say in life but most importantly all she wanted to do was live life instead of being tied down and kept in the shadows.

"Caroline hello are you even listening" Stefan said while waving his hands over her face, he had that same furrowed brow and his face was in his serious look that also looked like 'hey its Tuesday' look

"Sorry I just blanked out for a second" she mumbled as she looked across the port and noticed Stefan Pointing a sword in her direction

"Caroline I get that your scared but here you said you wanted to fight so come on" Stefan laughed; he was starting to remind her more of Damon and his over cocky attitude

"Ha please I bet I can beat your ass" Katherine gloated, She was a damn good fighter and no way in hell would she let some blonde girl talk her down even if she kind of liked he

"Is that a challenge" Caroline yawned faking tiredness

"It isn't a challenge it's a warning" Kathrine smirked

"Oh yeah well if you really want to then bring it, I can take you down in a second" Caroline said with an evil smile on her rose lips, she stood up and faced Kathrine in the eye while all the other members on the ship just watched on. The men were eager and the females were already betting on Kathrine considering they knew she could fight but what they didn't know was that ever since Marcel attacked her that day she learnt how to defend herself; she may work as a whore but it doesn't mean she is one. Besides she only ever has sex with Enzo and maybe one other guy but it's not like full on sex.

"Caroline maybe you should back down, Kathrine's a pretty good fighter" Elena chimed in

"If I backed down which I won't it would just show how weak I am and Caroline Salvatore is not weak" Caroline exclaimed as Elena raised her hands in defence

"Sister-" Damon was saying before Caroline Interrupted him

"Damon I'm not a child so don't tell me I can't because I swear to god I will lose it" Caroline shouted in a sweet yet dangerously low voice

"Actually I was going to say you better win this because Salvatore's never loose" Damon smiled as Caroline just looked momentarily shocked at his response

"Ha Kathrine can't fight, like I said Girls cant wield a blade so how come your so confident" Matt smirked

"Shut up Donavan just because you don't see us fight doesn't mean we Can't and I'd probably beat that bloody look of your face" Kathrine screamed; she had a short tempter and did not like being treated like she was invisible

"Calm down Kitty Kat it was just a joke" Matt laughed even though he was sacred

"Ok enough with the Conversations can we just get back to the fighting; I mean I thought you were going to beat my arse" Caroline Smiled

"Bring it Blondie" Kathrine smirked

"Only Damon calls me that" Caroline growled, even though she hated the nick name she only allowed family to rile her up not strangers even if these strangers probably saved her life but this was just harmless fun but still Caroline Salvatore never looses

"Ladies shut up and just fight" Jeremy called as all the other men whistled

Caroline took her stance and held her sword with precision and obvious skill and pointed her toes out and arched her body slightly while on the other hand Kathrine looked her in the eye and held her sword straight forward and had her posture straight

They both circled each other completely blocking out all the others around them, Kathrine gave Caroline a crooked smile and lunged forward but Caroline saw the obvious hit and pushed her body back missing the stab. Kathrine smiled at Caroline's dodge and Caroline winked. Caroline flipped her hair back and walked backwards, Kathrine tried to hit her again but she stabbed the wooden post of the ship.

"Come on I thought you were going to win Kathrine" Caroline smiled wickedly as she used the heal of her boot to kick Kathrine down

"Jeez Care how did you learn how to fight" Stefan shouted from there little audience, it was weird to see everyone enjoying this because just moments ago they were saying that girls can't fight

"Shut it Salvatore I'll have this blade on your throat before you know it" Kathrine hissed as she got up and slammed her sword against Caroline's causing a collision, you could hear the scrape of metal making that clanking sound.

They wound back and forth, their male like shoes scuffing the wooden floor. Caroline had to admit it was so much easier to fight in these clothes then those annoying big skirt dresses with flimsy material plus men clothes cost a lot less than women's and she preferred them. She could easily defend herself in this attire.

Kathrine tried to take a hit at Caroline's Neck but Caroline spun around and dropped half way causing Kathrine's sword to hit empty air. Using Kathrine's relapse she moved past her and behind her and wove her sword around her neck

"Still think you can beat me" Caroline whispered in her ear

"Yes" she raged as she pushed her body back into Carolinas causing them both to stumble on the floor, she then held Caroline down and was about announce her win but Caroline used her pressure and forced her body up and hit Kathrine's sword, as they swung back and forth Caroline realised this was the most fun she's had in ages. They attacked and pushed and pulled, the crew members followed with their eyes as you could hear the echo of cheering and Caroline and Kathrine just smiled; they were proving a point but it didn't mean their couldn't be a winner

Caroline could feel her bodice loosing and the heat radiating but she didn't care, she knew the move to win and she just needed to find the wright stance to implement it and that's when she saw it. Kathrine was getting ready to hit her again but as soon as her sword touched hers she pushed against it with all the force she could muster then she dropped half level and used her foot to kick Kathrine to the ground. Kathrine's sword flew out of her hand and she landed hard on her back and she felt the tip of Caroline's sword go over the material covering her heart as Caroline kneeled down to face her

"Looks like I win and you lose" Caroline smirked and dropped her sword as she smiled at her victory

And as soon as she did that a crowd of cheering and clapping erupted as Caroline felt proud and Kathrine got up and walked to her

"Looks like your more than just a pretty face; I may actually like you Blondie" Kathrine smiled as Caroline actually laughed at her words

"Don't worry next time I'll let you win" Caroline joked as her and Kathrine conversed about her hidden fighting secrets

"Damn Salvatore your sister is so ho…Nice" Jeremey said but stopped himself when he saw Damon's death glare

* * *

Later that day

"Caroline wait" Enzo said as Caroline walked across the ship

"Enzo what are you doing, if my brother see's you with me he will kill you" Caroline said quietly trying not to be caught

"Damon may be my best friend but if it means having you I will give him up" Enzo smiled as he leaned in for a kiss which Caroline gently returned

"That is very sweet Enzo but I have a pirate after me and I really don't want to get into anything because if I end up dead I want to spare less hearts the pain" Caroline smiled sadly

"Caroline you know I already love you, you're gorgeous; you're like a blonde devil in disguise and I'm pretty sure that This Niklaus guy won't find us because the gilberts are helping us and you my darling are pretty fierce with a sword" Enzo chuckled, He was afraid of what was to come but he wanted to put on a strong act for Caroline because he was a man and men show no weakness in the eye of danger

"Enzo as much as it pains me to let you go I must, I am no good for you and this isn't the time to be thinking of such things; happy ending only exist in fairy tales" Caroline shakily said and noticed the look of despair wash across Enzo's face

Enzo suddenly pushed their bodies together and breathed in her ear "Caroline you may deny me now but no that when all this is over and finished I will make it my mission to have you at my side forever" Enzo smiled

"Forever is a long time" she said looking at him with thick full lashes

"It's still not long enough for me" He cooed sweetly and was about to kiss her when a voice stopped them

"Caroline come here I want to show you something" Elena screeched form the bottom of the ship her voice could be heard but her face could not be seen and the same applied to Elena

"Looks like I have to go" Caroline blushed and pushed past Enzo and went to find Elena

* * *

Far away in Niklaus land

"TYLER" Klaus yelled as he stormed into the brothel, Tyler was supposed to rounding up his men to board the ship so they could find his necklace but instead he was wasting His treasures on whores who were probably charging him extra. He asked him to do one thing, one bloody thing and he didn't do it. All he wanted was to have his curse striped away and just be whole again. It was people Like Tyler Lockwood that made his anger rise more than usual, the girl with HIS necklace has probably left already and it would take longer to find them. Years was what he had wasted, constantly trying to find missing bits and bobs to lift his curse, this Necklace was the last piece and then he would finally be able to break it.

Tyler heard Klaus's angry voice and pushed the girl off him, thank god he had not paid her yet, and he stumbled to zip up his pants. Oh shit Klaus would probably see his erection. How was he ever going to get bumped up if he was the butt of Klaus's joke?

"Ty what's the matter" Gabby purred as she bit his earlobe

"Ho get of me, My Captain is like so pissed" Tyler mumbled, he honestly didn't even know what he done wrong this time. I mean He did everything Klaus wanted and even that wasn't enough. I mean in sake of sounding to self-perceiving he would even go as far to say that he was just as skilled as Captain Niklaus or maybe even better

"LOCKWOOD YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT" Klaus roared as all the women and men around scattered out leaving Tyler and Klaus

"Sir what seems to bother you" Tyler fake smiled as felt the sweat drip down his head

"I ask one thing of you, ONE thing and you can't even mange that I mean how does it just slip your mind" Klaus yelled as Tyler remembered that he was supposed to round up the men

"I sir.. I urmmm sorry" Tyler said lost for words

"I could kill you here, I mean I've killed men for much less, all it would take is the slicing of my blade and you would bleed out and die instantly" Klaus grinned as he played with the blade in his hand as Tyler gulped

"But sir you need me, I mean I'm your best knife men and I'm very loyal I've been by your side for years" Tyler pleaded

"All of these are true however one mistake out ways years because one mistake ruins years of work; YEARS OF MY HARD WORK" Klaus shouted and grabbed Tyler by the collar

"I forget, Please don' kill me, I know where they all are, Ill round them up now and we'll get what you want" Tyler said as he struggled out of Klaus's grip

"DO IT NOW, I would hate to still your un worthy blood on my new tunic" he glared as he dropped Tyler to the ground and watched him scramble to get up

An hour later and 2 bottles of hard rum Klaus found all his men on the ship, He and Elijah had discussed earlier that they were going to follow the Tortuga root because it's how the gilberts travel but he needed to start and form a plan. Now normally he would just go head in and Kill everyone but this was Jeremey Gilbert, he was a strong Pirate and once companion well sort of. Klaus knew Jermey would be prepared and probably have some force but Jeremy's ship could never out way his vessel of beauty. His ship was magnificent the finest in all the sea and it had the strongest locked forces concealed within. Klaus could feel the smile curl up on his lips as he thought about how he would continue his plan.

"Now My men I'm sure you all know why you're here, if you all wish to keep your heads then listen carefully to my words, you will all serve and fight in honour of our ship, There is a girl and she is called Caroline Salvatore, her father was a notorious Pirate so she must have some skill but from what I've heard she is quite the strumpet so if you can easily subdue her then do it; do not be fooled by her beauty she is a deadly siren. We will go in by surprise, from under the water; the perks of our curse or mine. You will kill anyone and everyone in your way and once you have the necklace Kill the girl" Klaus exclaimed as all his men nodded and loaded on to the boats

"Brother, hello brother" Klaus heard as he looked and saw his baby sister, why was she dressed like a pirate and why did she have a bag full of her belongings

"Sister Darling, what are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Klaus shouted in a kind whisper he may be a cruel man but his sister's puppy eyes always melted his ice cold heart even if she was annoying and rude to him

"Nik you and Elijah will not leave me behind again, Even Kol is going so why Can't I, I mean I know I'm a girl but I hold a better fight than some of your other pirates and I'm hardly going to wear a dress on a pirate ship filled with a bunch of filthy pirates who probably carry rat disease's" she huffed

"When you're done offending my crew I suggest you go and walk off my ship and go home and get into a dress and stay put, You are not a man and this ship is no place for a woman and I will not have you harmed in any way because of me" Klaus replied

"Nik for once in my life can you stop protecting me and just let me be and if you don't I'm going straight to Elijah and then you'll have to let me go" she smiled and stuck her tongue out

"Sister Elijah will agree with me on this one" Klaus said

"Ha that's where your wrong Elijah always falls for my sad face so he will let me and then he'll make you let me to so it would just be easier for you if you let me come on board" She smiled innocently

"Rebecca Listen here I may be your brother but I'm still a pirate and that means I have a tempter so do not test me" he said darkly

"Please Nik, Pretty please" she begged and like always he gave in because it's his baby sister

"Okie but if you even as much get a scratch on you, I'm taking you back home"

"Ahhhhhhhh Thank you, Thank you" she jumped up and down smiling and hugging him that he almost lost air to breath

"Easy sister I wouldn't want to lose my breath" Klaus smiled

"Oh my god I just realised I must pack more clothes and I need my diamond bracelet I mean who knows how long were out therefore" Rebecca rambled as Klaus just smiled and walked away, if he didn't leave his sister now he probably wouldn't get a chance later

It was the dusk of night and it was time to sail, if he ever wanted that necklace he had to leave as soon as possible. Rebecca had finally shown up with a lot more than a bracelet and all the canons and guns were loaded with gun powder so they were ready for attack but the days ahead would consist of sailing the seas. His ship would get attacked for pirate thieves because that's what he does but then again he was the most deadly pirate of all and he would have it raining blood faster than the waves crashed against his ship.

"Brother" Elijah said interrupting Klaus from his thoughts

"Yes Lijah" Klaus said while looking up

"Once we break the curse what will happen, what will we do?" Elijah questioned careful not to anger his brother

"Oh Lijah its simple, we will take control over everything and everyone, I will create a new race, it will be the coming of pirates and we will own the sea; this world will be ours and we will follow the waves to whatever new journey it leads us on" Klaus replied picturing his vision

"You see Niklaus you did not answer my entire question, what will happen after the curse is broken, by that I mean us" Elijah said with a tight lip smile

"Do not fret about the brother, it will not harm you or anyone of my family" Klaus nonchalantly replied leaving Elijah to ponder more questions. He knew Niklaus would never harm his family but then again all these years of searching for the cure to fix his curse could of changed him; Niklaus was not the same man who was when he was younger and that made him falter his faith and trust in him.

"For now brother we set sail and begin our quest onto freedom" Klaus added as Elijah walked out the door. It was better that Elijah did not know the price of breaking the curse; he was to moral and would stop him and he couldn't no he wouldn't let that happen not when he is so close to finally getting what he wanted.

* * *

Caroline's chambers

She was sleeping well not sleeping but resting, it was hard to close her eyes when she heard Damon and Stefan bicker about her safety. She grasped her Necklace safely around her neck and wondered what was so damn special about it; why did this pirate need it. She wasn't going to give it him without a fight so whoever this Niklaus was; he was going to be in for one hell of a battle.

* * *

**Oh look at that, yeah that was terrible but still and in case you're wondering why there wasn't any real action or adventure it's because I didn't want to rush into it all so for the next chapter it will still be more Cenzo but at the end of it Klaus will be close to the gilberts ships and if this chapter left you with questions then they will be answered in later chapters. Sorry if this isn't as good as the original writer but it's the best I could do with the time I had. Hopefully it was decent and like always Reviews give me meaning to life and feel free to PM more any questions or leave a review. The chapters from now on are all written by me but the first two weren't. **


	4. Chapter 4

Demons at the sea Chapter 4- I do not have a beta so any spelling or grammar mistakes are a counted for and I deeply apologise if its affects you and you reading my story

* * *

**Hi I don't really have much to say but I will say sorry for the lacking of an update even though it's only been around a week I still thought I could get another update out there but anyway it's here now and also we will see some KC fist meetings in this chapter but only near the end because It would be to rushed if they met straight away anyway now that's that over here is chapter 4.**

**Warning some slight dark scenes and dark Klaus and some Carenzo smut**

* * *

_The ship sways and the world spins but the only thing around is the darkness within _

Caroline woke up groggily as she felt her head spin, she could handle almost any sort of pain but the boat swaying side to side just made her sick. Maybe it was the fear of her upcoming fate or maybe it was just the boat but then again she wasn't really sure what was what now a days; the world wasn't black and white as it seemed.

The sound that stopped her incoherent thinking was the moans, she wasn't sure how early it was but it must have been before dawn because everything was deadly silent apart from the screeching of a woman and the grunting of a man. As she listened closer she could feel the mental scars mark on her mind.

_Oh My god Damon_

Caroline heard again and again, she could practically feel her ears burn off and her body stilled in her position. Her older brother was having sex right outside her door and whoever her was having sex with wasn't being quiet about it at all; Ok maybe she was see sick before but now she felt suicidal

"_Shush Kathrine, we don't want your brother finding out now do we_" Damon purred

Caroline just felt a wave of shock go through her, not only was she witnessing her brother in action of something that would cause her blindness but her brother was doing it with Kathrine of all people. Ok at first she was annoyed by Kathrine but then she got to know her and she seemed pretty cool but Damon and Kathrine together she would never be able to process that but then she started to get mad because Damon and Stefan always chastise her for her digressions with men but here Damon was doing the deed with a girl they practically met a couple of days ago.

An hour and traumatized mind later Caroline finally stepped outside and onto the deck, Damon and Kathrine were long gone by now but their presence lingered on Caroline. This was not the best way to interact with the crew members; she should probably inform Damon about that. She shakily just erased everything that happened in the past hours and walked aboard and looked into the sea and went to her happy place.

* * *

Not so far away In Mikelson deck

"Niklaus dear brother please can you inform me of where we are sailing after, I know it's only been a day but little Gilbert is not so little anymore and I fear that he has gotten away far from our grasps" Elijah sighed as Niklaus only smiled in returned

"Dear brother hasn't anyone ever told you that all good things happen in due time" Klaus grinned, The truth was that he knew Jeremy gilbert was getting away but that's what he wanted, once the gilberts thought they were long gone they would stop and that would give him an opportunity, he was always taught that if the enemy is getting away that you should let them because you can't run forever and the world my seem big but it's only a microcosm for the inevitable

"Please do elaborate because I'm getting sick of your nonchalant answers and cryptic responses Niklaus, we may be blood but if you keep this up we will no longer be brothers "Elijah raged, he was getting sick and tired of always being treated like a submissive slave, He needed answers and he needed more information because he damn right deserved them

At first Klaus was shocked by Elijah's outburst but then rumbled out a low chuckle, it was laced with darkness but also had a tad of humour

"I was waiting for the day you would finally snap Lijah, You know for years we've faced demons and monsters and I myself have become the very thing I hated but at least I still had my family, no matter how much I hate to admit it and believe me I do but if it wasn't for your presence I fear that I would not be alive today and it kills me to know that I Niklaus Mikelson cold hearted pirate is in debt with someone. You know my Past Elijah and it's the very reason I can no longer give a genuine response or answer your assumptions; you see trust is a commodity and it's a commodity well-earned but my paranoia rules me and I will forever be condemned to a man living in self- denial and that is the reason for why I cannot give you what you want but I hope you know that I share more with you than anyone else dear brother" Klaus smiled and walked away leaving a wide open mouthed Elijah behind

The only reason Klaus actually gave Elijah that whole speech was because he owed it him, You see Klaus has no humanity within him but he could muster some sort of emotion for the only true person who's been by his side since he could remember. Maybe one day Elijah would find happiness with something or someone but that day would have to wait. He may not share every detail with Elijah but he does trust him on some level; once all this is over then maybe can he finally have his own happiness but you what they say about sinners, once you committed an act against god you will be forever damned and hell will be your eternity

* * *

_Back along the swooshing seas where a traumatized Caroline lies _

"Elena come over here" Caroline screeched from behind the deck

Elena looked over as she heard her name, she smiled as she saw Caroline her sort of new companion, I mean anyone who can kick Kathrine's ass is definitely a person to stay close to

"Yes Caroline" Elena smiled but then frowned as she saw the troubled look on Caroline's face

"Oh my god Caroline what's wrong" Elena said concerned as Caroline just slowly looked up at her with that same horrified face

"I…I…I I'll never be able to sleep again" Caroline stuttered as if she had seen a ghost

"Caroline tell me what happened" Elena said soothingly as she tried not to laugh because Caroline's face was frozen on that same dumbfounded look

"I heard my brother having it" Caroline stirred as she tried to form the right words

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Caroline" Elena said

"You know having It" Caroline replied emphasising in the word it

"Whats it ohhhhh I see" Elena said finally realising

"I think I'm forever scarred for life Lena" Caroline said in a silent whisper and then Elena burst out laughing

"Oh my god I'm sorry it's just your face is so funny right now, I mean your reaction is just hilarious" Elena said while falling over and clutching her stomach because she was laughing to hard

"I'm glad to see that you find my pain amusing" Caroline retorted but couldn't help but laugh to because Elena was laughing; what can she say laughing's contagious

Finally after 10 minutes of hard core laughing the two girls stopped and leaned against the wood of the ship

"So who was Stefan having sex with" Elena asked

"When did I say it was Stefan" Caroline said as Elena looked at her shocked

"So your saying that the brother you heard was not Stefan but your older brother Damon" Elena asked

"Yeah" Caroline shrugged and wondered why Elena was so bothered

"Are you sure it was Damon" Elena said checking again

"I'm pretty sure, I mean his name is practically clawed into my mind now and if the moans weren't enough to make be sure his name rolling of Kathrine's tongue was the breaker and don't even get me started on Damon's _Kitty Kat you feel so"_ But Caroline was stopped by a trembling Elena

"Ok CAROLINE I get it, it was Damon" she practically screamed

"Jeez Lena we were laughing a second ago and now your screaming in my face" Caroline said hurt

"I'm sorry Caroline its juts Wait a second did you just say Kathrine, OH MY FUCKING God Kathrine and Damon had sex even after what I told her" Elena said angrily but than her raged turned into sadness

"Elena do you Like Damon" Caroline questioned because Elena was practically breaking down

"Well yeah I sort of do, I mean I know we've only just met but the minute I saw him I think I just died and went to heaven and I was even going to ask him out or something but then you told me he was sleeping with someone I think I felt my heart tare in two but the most horrid thing was that it was with my sister Kathrine and I even told her yesterday that I liked him but that never stops her does it, I mean she'll always be the prettier one and the one men want and I'll be like her shadow self or something" Elena rambled as she cried into Caroline's shoulder

Caroline was surprised to hear Elena's confession and she did feel bad for her but if Damon didn't know about her feelings that how would he know that sleeping with Kathrine would make Elena upset. The sad thing was that she didn't really blame Katherine; I mean she liked Katherine and Elena but she liked Katherine more and she had a feeling that Elena was telling her the full story but before she could ask she heard Jeremey calling everyone on top of the ship

"Salvatore please tell me that you weren't having sex with my sister" Jeremey asked Damon before everyone crowded around

"Of course not baby gilbert I would never do that" Damon lied in a pretty convincing way

"Good because if you ever did I would take my double pointed blade and cute of your dick and feed to you" Jeremey sneered as Damon gulped and nodded his head

As everyone gathered around Caroline noticed that Enzo kept starring at her with his longing puppy dog eye look and it was distracting her from what listening

"Listen were pretty far up coast so I'm thinking that we could stop at a tavern for a couple of hours and get some pints and relax and my guys can go to the cat house if they like and the ladies can join us for some drinks; if I can even call you all ladies" Jeremey smirked earning a glare from all the females aboard

"Listen baby Gilbert I don't know what sort of captain you are but if you think I'm going to stop just so you can get a quick fuck and a drink well your damn wrong" Damon seethed as Stefan stepped in to avoid any physical contact fight

"What Damon means to say is that don't you thinks it's dangerous to stop considering we have a pirate crew after not only my sister but now all of us" Stefan said as he pushed Damon from Jeremy's presence

"Listen Salvatore I may be young and I may seem a little boyish but it doesn't mean ANY of you have the right to act as if you have higher authority than me, I'm the captain here and what I say goes. You're lucky enough that I'm even helping your sister at all; if it wasn't for me her pretty little head would be 10 ft away from her body" Jeremey shouted

"Oh don't act as if your helping me Gilbert, I can see through your façade your only helping me because you have something to gain so don't act as if you're doing me a bloody favour because you're not. I know your type you only help when there's something for you to receive so shut your mouth and don't ever speak like that again to my brother because at least he's got more common sense than you" Caroline scowled shocking the whole crew

She doesn't have a tempter but when people threaten her family she gets a but temperamental and it pissed her off that he even had the audacity to say that's he's helping her, he may of gave her some place on a ship but that's all he did; the only person that helps her is herself.

"Woah Caroline you are fierce girl" Kathrine joked as Jeremy still gaped

"Wait so are we stopping or nawwt" Matt laughed trying to lighten up the mood

"Listen I didn't mean to come off rude so sorry but we need a rest and so does my crew and I know how Niklaus thinks so I know that he knows that I'm going to stop and then he'll attack but we will just create a diversion so that way he will be stranded and we will be coming out as the victors" Jeremy smiled as everyone agreed and cheered; even Damon

"So its settled, we'll stop at the end of the coast line and then travel the other 2 or 3 miles by a small boat to avoid leaving some sort of trail and spend the night in the nearest town" Enzo smiled as she starred right across everyone and solely into Caroline's eyes

Once they had all agreed on the plan they went and prepared the weapons and planned out the divergent but little did they know that with every success there is always a failure…

* * *

_Later on in Nicklaus's chambers _

Klaus paced around his room as he stopped at found what he was looking for, Years ago he had collected some of his father's old possessions and amongst them was a journal, You see his father was a cruel man and Klaus was the projection of his fury and hatred and ever since he was a child he was always reminded that he was a mistake and a problem but this journal bestowed the information he needed. You see he had to collect certain items that were scattered along the sea; 100 gold coins lost at sea to be precise and believe me it took a lot of blood shed to have them but boy did he get them.

He opened the journal and flicked through the pages until he found the one he was looking for; he slowly started to re-read his father's words

_That bloody necklace, I knew I should have never let it out of my sight, I needed it to end the pirates curse, I needed it to end my misery. I should have never followed Parle it only lands me deeper in my neck. I sliced 100 men's throats today with one knife yet all I want to do is kill some more. I am a captain for god's sake, I rule this earth but then he had to come along and challenge me and steal the necklace. It's probably with his whore of a wife; maybe I'll poison her to make her death slow and painful so her children can watch or maybe I'll find him and kill him in front of his family or even better I'll take his wife to my bed and make him watch and then spill his blood on her naked body. Oh but once I get my hands on that necklace I will travel to the north pacific and find the sea cave along shore drift island and _once_ the moon rises at its highest peak and shines its light ill place the necklace on top of the cursed coins and then I'll be_

"Niklaus" A soft voice purred as a red head woman entered his room making him close the journal

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my room" Niklaus yelled as he hated to be disrupted and no one entered his room without knocking

"It's me Genevieve, we had some fun like 3 days ago remember; all I want to do is please my captain" she smirked seductively

"Sorry but I don't do tramps again now get out genvive" Klaus exerted

"It's Genevieve Captain" she glared but instantly regretted it as he approached her with a menacing look

"Ok sweetheart you really want to have some fun, then dis robe for me" Klaus smirked evilly

"Now there's the man I remember" she smiled as she stripped all her clothes off

"There's a good girl now come here" Klaus ordered as she pranced to him, Klaus moved them so they were facing the mirror

"Why are we in front of a mirror, I thought we were going to have some fun" she winged

"Shut the bloody hell up and look at yourself" Klaus shouted and then she complied to his wishes

"You see this, see yourself you are nothing but a whore with a un handsome body; you don't even deserve to breathe the same air as I do" Klaus staggered and the grinned as he felt her thrash against him so she could get out of his grip

"Were not done yet sweetheart" Klaus cooed as she took his dagger out and cut along her stomach and watched as her crimson blood stained against the steel and dripped on the floor

"You see this blood on my sword its nothing but the blood of a peasant and a filthy whore now get out and don't ever come in here again" Klaus yelled as he shoved the girl from his grip and onto the ground as she scrambled to get her clothes and run out of their as fast as possible.

Normally he would have taken her but today he was on a different sort of mission, He was Captain and he didn't need any filthy distractions getting in his way. This girl whomever she was, was simply but a means to an end; human life held no meaning to him and she dared to talk back to him. She's lucky that he didn't Severe her in two.

Klaus decided to go see his informant now in case he had any news on the Gilberts so that he could conquer faster; you know kill two birds with one stone.

"Adam" Klaus called as all the men scurried away leaving Adam only standing in the middle

"Yes sire" Adam smiled

"You do know that the only reason that I call your presence is for your knowledge and information so I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my time with boring pleasantries and cut straight to what I want to know" Klaus replied gruffly

"Ahh yes sir, Well it seems you were right, The Gilberts are planning to stop at a tavern of some sorts at the west line point following the sea shore drift, My inside sources have also told me that the girl will be in company of the other females but her brothers and Captain Gilbert shall also be in their presence. I also found out that they have a distraction plan; my confidant form the Gilbert ship told me that they will leave early than planned in hopes to fool you and misguide our ship sir" Adam breathed

"Hmmm Interesting and who exactly is this traitor on the Gilbert ship and how did you of all people manage to obtain him to give you any sort of information" Klaus questioned and slightly impressed by Adam for once

"His name is Enzo" Adam conceded

* * *

_Gilberts ship stop_

"Caroline Hey wait up" Kathrine said as she followed Caroline into her chambers

"Oh sorry Kathrine I didn't hear you" Caroline said politely

"Oh its ok but I just wanted to ask if you had a minute to talk" Kathrine said sweetly in a genuine voice not a sarcasm laced one or a vixen like manor

"Sure but you have to come in my room, it's getting late and I want to wake up early so I can get ready for our journey stop or whatever" Caroline grinned

As the two ladies got combatable in Caroline's room they fell into easy conversation until things got more serious

"Anyway I just wanted to ask you if it's ok that I see your brother" Kathrine awkwardly said as Caroline just blankly looked at her and said the only thing she could think of

"What about Elena?"

"What about her, Oh my god she told you didn't she, the lying bitch, We may be sisters but god damn do we hate each other, don't listen to a word that girl says, I was the one that told her that Damon was cute and nice and then she got all territorial and said that I couldn't have him even though I saw him first; she always does this; it's like were five again" Kathrine sighed as Caroline rolled her eyes at the sisters silly dramatics

"Ok Frankly I don't care who saw who first all I care about is staying alive and this morning Elena seemed really upset and no offense to both if you but I don't really see my brother courting any one of you; I mean after this is all over were never going to see one another so there's no pint getting attached" Caroline said nonchalantly making Kathrine storm out of her room in a huff, fuming past Stefan who was going to see his sister.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Go away" Caroline shouted

"Care open up itsme Stefan" and at the sound if his voice Caroline slowly cracked the door open

"What do you want Stefan" Caroline lashed as Stefan tried to contemplate what was wrong with his sister

"I just wanted to talk and see how you were doing" Stefan smiled

"What if I don't want to talk" Caroline said crossing her hands over her chest like a toddler

"Come on when do you ever miss a chance to talk" Stefan joked

"If you came here to sweet talk me into being nicer to everyone then you should leave because your wasting your time"

"Caroline I'm your brother I can tell when something's wrong and I can tell that you're in a mood, I mean I understand that your scared but you don't have to be" Stefan said

"You know what shut up, I'm sick of everyone saying this or that and acting like I'm a little child, I get it your my older brother but I'm no longer pig tail Salvatore, I'm Caroline and the truth is, is that I'm scared but I'm more scared that I'm not scared as all of you seem to be for me" Caroline huffed as Stefan looked for a way to reply to her answer but found himself lacking in one

"Listen Caroline, I know that I'm over protective and I know that none of us can understand what you're going through but in the morning we can all have some time to relax and re load and just unwind and then we can travel far away and get our own place and lice life like we always wanted" Stefan said smiling and kissed the top of Caroline forehead and left

_Later that night On Mikelson's ship_

"Captain we have located the Gilbert ship and are only a few miles away from them, they are going to stop soon so we will need to make our move" Jessie said To Klaus as Klaus grinned ear to ear

"Have I ever told you that other than my brothers and one sister that you are my favourite pirate mate" Klaus said in a happy tune for once

From the distance you could see the shadow of a ship and Klaus recognised the sail of the gilberts symbol, A couple hours later you could see the ship stood still telling Klaus that they must have left to the tavern already which meant he had his opening.

"Listen up men, I want all of you to hide In the Gilberts ship and slaughter every last one and leave none alive and I will get myself the girl; now I'm assuming that they're going to spend the night their so disarm any sort of fire missionary in the Gilbert ship but leave the swords just because we want them to at least think they have a chance " Klaus ordered and with that they set sail under the water to go unnoticed and climbed aboard the Gilbert ship as Klaus walked on land to find his Necklace

* * *

_Inside the pub _

"Ladies the drinks are on me" Jeremy chuckled as he passed a jug of beer to each girl apart from Caroline who preferred white Wine

"Cheers" They all said and clinked their glasses un known to the fact that they had a massacre waiting for them

Later on that night Enzo had managed to slip Caroline away from the eye of her brothers and into the alley behind the pub and sure they were drunk but it didn't stop the lust as they frantically picked at each other's clothing and grinded their bodies together

"Hmmm you smell so good Caroline" Enzo drunkenly whispered into Caroline's neck as she stifled a giggled and latched her lush lips onto his

His large calloused hands gripped onto her waist and merged her forward so she was embodying him

"Enzo we need to be fats before my brothers notice" Caroline seductively cooed into his ear making him give out a low moan

He proceeded to kiss her lips but massaged her breasts through the male tunic she was wearing; out of all the days did she have to dress like a bloody pirate. I mean if she had a dress on all he would have to do is hoist her skirts up but no she was wearing trousers but there was something so arousing about it to.

She opened his shirt revealing his chest and left open mouth kisses and felt her trousers fall to her feet and then unbuckled his pants and pushed him into her letting a sight escape both of them

"That feels so good" Enzo breathed as he thrusted into her faster as she mewled in response

"Harder Enzo" she begged making him weak at the knees; he complied to her request and pushed into her fully as she wrapped herself around him

After a few final thrusts she found her sensation if utopia and tumbled over the edge and finished him off a hand job; she had to avoid getting pregnant

"Caroline I'm about to arghh" Enzo said as she released in her hand

After a few minutes Caroline's senses were back on as she realised what she had just done, didn't she just tell him that she couldn't be in a relationship but here she was letting him screw her. She did feel for him and in time she could love him but that time wasn't now.

"Enzo this, us was a mistake" She said looking him in the eye but all she got was a heated lip lock from him and then she had to push him off her again

"Caroline like I said before eternity is a long time, one day you'll realise that everything I do is only out of love for you" Enzo smiled and walked away leaving a confused Caroline

As she finally re-dressed and looked presentable she felt someone grab her and spin her into their body

"Easy there love I only came here to get one thing" Klaus smiled

"Get off me you creep" Caroline raged as she went to kick him but he blocked her faster than the speed of lighting

"My, My aren't we a feisty one" Klaus smirked as he took a moment to enjoy her for a second, Marcel wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful; she was so much and more

"Who are you and what do you want" Caroline breathed as she looked in the eye but felt paralysed for a second and she had never seen such stormy blue clouds there was something to artistic about them; you could even say they were ocean blue

As Klaus looked to answer the blonde he felt her penetrating stare and looked at her intently, they both seemed to relapse in silence as they gazed into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours

Finally Caroline broke the moment

"Who are you" she said in a silent whisper almost un audible

"Why I'm Captain Niklaus Mikelson and you my dear have something that belongs to me and I'd like it back" Klaus responded and then smirked as he saw the fear fill her beautiful crystal eyes and then some how he felt his ice cold heart beat faster when he looked at her .

_When Niklaus is long gone and they all realise Caroline is long gone to _

"Gilbert Where the fuck is my sister" Damon shouted shoving the bimbo of Jeremy

"What the fuck Salvatore I was enjoying that"

"Now you listen here you piece of crap, I cannot find Caroline and Enzo just told me that he hasn't seen her since she went outside to get some fresh air" Damon yelled

"Oh no" Jeremy said with the realisation dawning upon him

"No don't say it Man, No this can't be happening" Damon sobbed

"Looks like Captain Niklaus is a lot smarter than he seems" Jeremy said making everyone's fears reality

_Gilbert ship_

"Adam" Enzo yelled as a dozen pirates came charging at him

"Wait, he's with us" Adam said stopping Enzo's impending death

"Where is she then" Enzo said

"Where's who" Adam shrugged

"Where's Caroline, you said that if I helped you get her then you make sure that she's returned to me and you guys get your stupid necklace and she's safe" Enzo shouted

"No I said that if you help me I would return her but I didn't say alive" Adam smirked as Enzo gasped and just as he was about to attack he was met but the hit of blunt force trauma and fell to the ground; Darkness eloped him and his last thoughts were Caroline

"Is he dead" Jessie asked

"No, he's still alive; we'll take him to the captain see what he wants to do with him" Adam smiled

And just then they saw the Gilbert Clan and the Salvatore's approaching the ship

Oh this was going to be fun

* * *

**Well yay, yes that was complete shit but hey the next chapter will have tons more Klaroline and when I do write future KC smut in this it will be a lot more detailed because Klaroline is my life and my number one OPT but Enzo gives me an excuse to write jealous Klaus and no Enzo is not dead. Also I wanted to know if you wanted Delena in this even though I do not ship it because I hate Elena but it was so fun to write the begging of this I mean seriously Caroline was so freaked out. Hhaha anyway like always I wanted to say Thank you for the follows and favs and reviews and their all so sweet. I would love to here your suggestions or thoughts and what did you think of that short piece of smut because I'm defo gonna do KC smut but anyways hope you liked it and Again Thank you to Klaroline-lovegames that gave me the chance to continue this. I will try to update this within the time spam of once a week or once in 2 weeks.**

**Anyways reviews give me life and make my day and like always until next time lovlies x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Demons of the sea

"_If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live"-_ Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

Previously on Demons of the sea

_Gilbert ship_

"_Adam," Enzo yelled as a dozen pirates came charging at him._

"_Wait, he's with us," Adam said, stopping Enzo's impending death. _

"_Where is she then?" Enzo said._

"_Where's who?" Adam shrugged._

"_Where's Caroline? You said that if I helped you get her then you would make sure that she is returned to me. You guys get your stupid necklace and she's safe," Enzo shouted._

"_No, I said that if you help me I would return her, but I didn't say alive," Adam smirked as Enzo gasped, and just as he was about to attack, he was met by the hit of blunt force trauma and fell to the ground. Darkness enveloped him and his last thoughts were of Caroline. _

"_Is he dead?" Jessie asked. _

"_No, he's still alive; we'll take him to the captain. See what he wants to do with him," Adam smiled._

_And just then they saw the Gilbert Clan and the Salvatores approaching the ship. _

_Oh this was going to be fun._

"Damon slow down. All we know is that Caroline isn't at the tavern. I mean she could have just got a bit too drunk and went to the ship or something," said Elena.

"No I will not slow down. My baby sister is gone, and we all know that she did not go back to the ship. Caroline may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them!" Damon shouted.

"He's right Lena, Caroline is most definitely with Captain Niklaus, and the only thing we can do is follow the trail," Jeremy stated.

"We need to find her and help her," Stefan said.

"And the award for the most obvious plan goes to Stefan. Of course we need to help her idiot, some crazy guy has our little sister, and he only wants the necklace so as soon as he gets it, its bye bye Caroline and hello death!" Damon raged.

"Ok, all of you just bloody shut up! Shouting is not going to get you anywhere so let's just get to the ship and plan on from there," Katherine argued.

"For once, I'm actually agreeing with Kitty Kat," Matt chimed in.

After all the verbal abuse stopped, they all walked closer to the ship. It was dark outside and only the moonlight reflected light. The water stood still, and the only sounds to be heard were the treading of footsteps coming closer and closer to the ship.

"We will kill them all." Tyler smiled as he hid in the darkness with the other crew members.

As Damon stepped onto the ship, he felt the darkness suddenly become more distinct, and he realised that they weren't alone on this ship.

"Run!" he screamed to warn the others but it was too late. Tyler and the other members of the crew had already surrounded all of them and spread around everywhere.

"We are going to make you all feel so much pain until you can only beg for your peasant life, especially you Gilbert," Tyler sneered.

"I'll hold you to your promise," Damon growled as he rammed into Tyler so fast that it pushed back two men behind him.

"What are all you doing? Kill them!" Tyler shouted as he tried to tackle Damon off himself.

"Like you'll be able to beat me," Jeremy gloated as he extended his right leg high and kicked Jesse hard in the face, hard enough to cause some sort of bloody damage.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" some man screamed as Katherine punched him straight in the jaw.

Somehow, between all the screaming and the fighting, Elena was trying to help Damon with Tyler, and Stefan had already killed one man with his bare hands. Who would have thought that suffocating someone with their own jacket would have worked?

Vicki was watching over Matt as she tried to fend off her own villains, and Jeremy was going at them like he was having a massacre party. The blood spilled around it was a mixture of both parties.

Damon smashed Tyler's body into the deck as he wrapped his bare hands around Tyler's throat and tried to cut of his circulation.

"Please…Please," Tyler whimpered as he felt his life draining away.

"Oh, look who's begging now," Damon smiled and pulled Tyler's knife out of his pockets and stabbed him in the chest. It was hard enough to hit the ribs; you could hear the crack

"That hurts, huh? Tell me where my sister is and I'll let you live," Damon yelled into Tyler's face.

"No, never," Tyler coughed, but the blood just spilled out of his mouth.

"Ok then. Well I guess that means your life means nothing. I'll take the satisfaction in ending it," Damon smirked as he saw the fear in Tyler's misty eyes.

"No wait, I'll take you to her," he surrendered.

"Now there's a good boy," Damon said darkly, but just then, the cry of Vicki's voice stopped all movement on the ship.

"MATT!" Vicki cried as she watched his body fall limp to the ground from the impalement of the sword.

Vicki ran straight to the man and threw him overboard. He could be the shark's lunch, he was not worth the kill. She ran back to her brother.

By now, most of the Mikelson Pirate crew were dead or dying, and Matt was currently sharing the same fate.

"Matty, listen, keep your eyes open," Vicki cried as Matt just moaned from the pain.

"You're going to pay!" Jeremy shouted at the enemies as he looked at his most valued friend and crew member.

"Listen guys, we need to focus. As soon as we get Caroline, we can help Matt. For now, just use rum and discarded clothing and put it over the wound. It should stop the bleeding for a while," Stefan said as they all agreed.

"Tyler here is going to take us to Caroline now," Damon said and pushed Tyler forward.

"Good, Vicki and I will stay with Matt. I'll follow later," Jeremy said.

"Sure man," Stefan said as they all moved upon the trip to Caroline's safety.

While they were all talking, Enzo woke up from his unconscious state and noticed a dead Adam next to him. He also noticed that almost all of the Mikelson crew were dead. He slowly got up and tried to find his way to Caroline.

* * *

Mikelson Deck

Caroline woke up groggily and looked around to notice that she wasn't in her room. She could feel someone's eyes on her, but she didn't dare to turn her head. Then it all came crashing down onto her. It was that Captain Niklaus. She was outside after her indiscretions with Enzo, and she somehow got herself kidnapped or drugged by Niklaus. Why was she so stupid? She should have just listened to Damon when he said to stay close.

"You know sweetheart, I do know you're awake," Klaus's voice drawled from behind her.

"Just because I'm awake doesn't mean I want to talk to you," she glared as she turned to face him.

"That not what most women say to me. However given your situation, I think it's expected," he smirked.

"Given my situation? What is wrong with you? I mean you kidnap me, you take me away from my family, and now you're going to kill me-" she was ranting, but her voice was cut off by Klaus's .

"I don't know where you got the killing part from darling, but I can assure you that if you're going to die, I will be the one to inform you," he smiled wickedly.

"See, that's it, right there," she pointed at him.

"What are you talking about love?" he asked confused.

"That look in your eye. It's that obsessive nonchalant look. When you talk, your eyes have that look, as if you find it almost humorous to talk about human life so absent mindedly," she accused.

"That's because it is. Your humanity makes you weak," he growled, starting to get annoyed at her way of so easily deciphering his walls.

"Oh please. That's the biggest piece of bull crap I've ever heard," she laughed but then stopped as she noticed the wild look in his eyes.

"You know, Caroline, it's not very lady like to speak like that, but then again, you're not really a lady now are you?" he retorted.

"Whatever. Does it look like I care what you think? I mean you're the bloody pirate, so it's not like you're any better than me, no matter how much you think you are," she smiled but the glint in her eyes told him it wasn't a sincere one.

"You're right about that love, but this pirate is the one in charge, and I can separate your head from your body faster than you can blink, so please do go on," he threatened.

"I'm so scared," she muttered sarcastically. Klaus just turned to face her straight forward. She almost fell off the bed, his eyes glowed darker, but his lips turned up in a pleasant smile. There was truly something sadistic about this man.

"Feisty and brave. I knew you had pirate blood in you but it's not the blood or genetics that make the pirate. It's how they carry themselves, and you my dear, are most certainly a pirate at heart."

"How dare you! I am not a filthy pirate. I'm not a monster like YOU!" she raged, but regretted it as soon as she saw the pain flash across his face. The pain was instantly rearranged into an angry glare.

"You're beautiful love, but if you keep talking, I will kill you," he sneered and then walked towards the door.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here. What do you expect me to do here, wait for my impending death?" she asked rhetorically.

"Actually love, that's exactly what I want you to do. It will give you time to think about keeping that rude little mouth of yours shut, but hopefully not all the time," he winked as Caroline gasped at his innuendo.

"In your dreams!" she hissed back.

"Oh, believe me love, you will be," he finally said and walked out the door, locking it behind him so she was trapped in there.

Caroline growled under her breath. Seriously, this was not her day. I mean, first she wakes up in this bedroom with some really cute- actually beyond cute- pirate guy who has the most sinful accent. And those blue eyes. Oh, and let us not forget the way his mouth just twitches into that half smile. Oh god, what was she saying? This man is a cruel, evil son of a bitch who finds other people's misery amusing.

However the other part of Caroline's was telling her that she was just making assumptions, like her mother always said Innocent until proven guilty or is it the other way; I mean the guy had the chance to take the necklace while she was in her sleep state but he didn't; he could of killed her but he didn't; He hasn't even taken the necklace yet but then again the best sort of death is the one that leaves you wondering.

* * *

Outside Caroline's door

"Brother have you retrieved the necklace" Kol smiled

"Not yet Kol" he simply uttered as he walked straight past his brother and into his bedroom, Kol followed him behind angrily

"Nik you said and I quote this form your own mouth 'As soon as we get the girl we get the necklace and kill her'"

"I know what I said but I need time to think my plan through and I think I've spilled to much blood as of lately" he lamely said as he tried to make a more reasoned excuse for not killing her but like always Kol looked past his façade

"Oh god you fancy her" He staggered

"Kol If I fancied her I would of spent longer time with her in that bedroom doing more than just talking" he growled but Kol wasn't having any of it

"See that right there tells me you do, you would never just talk to someone out of free will and you would never admit it so causally" Kol pointed out; by now he had a huge grin plastered on his face that made Klaus feel sour and mad

"I do not FANCY her and did I say talking I meant threating" He corrected in a low voice, he tried to make his face seem violent and evil but all he could muster was a deathly glare because he couldn't face the truth

"You brother are a hypocrite, Love is a weakness, humanity is a weakness, feeling or showing emotion is weakness, I mean me and Elijah or even Rebecca don't get a chance with love but with you its ok; now I may be evil and I may irrational at times but I am damn well right now" He raged

"Shut the bloody hell up Kol, The reason you and the rest of them don't have love is because you are all incapable of it, we cannot feel but you can't accept that me on the other hand can't feel but also chooses not to" he shouted back

"I CAN'T FEEL BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME" Kol burst out

"I do not and will never fancy Caroline" Klaus mellowed down

"Prove it then" Kol challenged

"And how do you expect me to do that" He swallowed

"I want you to go in there and take the necklace and Kill her" Kol simply said with an evil Grin

"You want me to kill her" Klaus asked

"You heard me the first time; GO and KILL her, Kill her with your blade; kill her in cold blood; let your face be the last one she sees before she dies" Kol grinned

"Fine I'll kill her" he gulped buy feigned his reaction

"Well come on then let's go I'm sure she's dyeing to see you" He smiled

As they walked to Caroline's room Klaus tried to keep a cool manor buy he couldn't, for some reason he couldn't explain he felt some sort of guilt wash upon him

As soon as he reached the door he just barged in with a loud crash and saw Caroline jump from her sitting position and into a standing stance but then relaxed as she saw him which was strange considering he's the one who put her there

"Ah so you're the little darling, my, my, my I can see why you found a certain liking to you; you have such nice assets about you" Kol smirked as he looked at her chest openly

"Say another word Kol and I'll rip out your liver" Klaus seethed as he pranced towards Caroline eyeing her like she was some piece of meat

"What are you doing" she breathed as his body came into contact with hers and his hands travelled over her neck lightly and then drifted to her chest

"I'm getting what I need" he whispered and then ripped the necklace of her neck and pulled it out of her cleavage

"Now, now brother what else did you come here to do" Kol chimed in

"What is he talking about" She asked silently in a hushed tone, her voice seemed fragile and scared and he almost felt bad

"Well now that I have the necklace I have no use for you" He simply said

"You're a monster" she glared as she looked him right in the eyes, who was she kidding he wasn't a good man; he wasn't Enzo, he wasn't even a decent Human being

"As you said Caroline I'm just a cold blooded pirate and Pirates aren't caring and we do not feel" he hissed

"Get on with it Niklaus" Kol asked bored

"Any last words Caroline" Klaus asked ignoring Kol

"You know I've paid for my sins and there will be a time where you pay for yours" She spat

"Hush now Caroline this will all be over soon" He smiled sadly and held the blade to her porcelain neck

"It's a shame to see such beauty go but I can't have my brother thinking I care for you after all I have a reputation to hold" he said barely audible so it was only loud enough for her to hear

As he was about to kill her Tyler ran in all blooded and beaten

"Captain Niklaus, The Salvatore brothers have killed almost all of us and are on the ship for Caroline along with the Gilberts" Tyler gasped before he passed out on the floor

"WHAT" Klaus practically raged as he moved the blade form Caroline's neck, him and Kol just ran out of the room and fast as possible and left Caroline in her chamber gasping for air trying leaving her to come to the realisation that HER brothers were here and that means they could die; she needed to help them now

As she was about to walk out of the door she smiled to herself, she had the necklace clutched in her hand, you see as soon as Tyler came in and spoke Klaus moved so fast that he didn't feel her snatch the necklace out of his grasp and into her own

* * *

Top Deck of Mikelson board ship

"Come, come out wherever you are" Damon drawled slowly as Stefan followed behind him, Elena and Kathrine went the other way, Matt was still on their ship with Vicky and Jeremy was not too far behind them. They managed to kill most of them but some got away.

"So I'm assuming that you're the fearless Salvatore boys" Klaus remarked as he sauntered towards them

"And I'm assuming you're the dick who had my sister" Damon tightly smiled as he held his swords higher

"Well I've been called worse but say what you like" Klaus smiled

"Where's Caroline" Stefan asked getting straight to the point

"Dead" Klaus lied but his poker face was so good it was UN canning

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill your sister and make you see how it feels" Damon lashed out to avoid feeling the pain but all he felt was numbness

"Say that again; I dare you" Klaus growled stepping closer

"Damon he's lying" Stefan reassured

"Oh really I am; how can you tell" Klaus asked

"Because if Caroline was dead you would have blood on your shirt and you don't" Stefan noticed

"And what makes you think I didn't let my brother kill her" Klaus asked

"From what I've heard is that you only kill what's yours not anybody else so answer Damon's question again; where's Caroline?"

"Ok your right she's not dead but that won't matter because you're never going to see her again the last thing both of you will see is my face laughing over your dead bodies or maybe I'll kill her in front of you; just to spice things up; better yet I'll kill you in front of her and then kill her"

"Please you may be a pirate but me and Stefan can kick your arse any day" Damon beamed

"Really well maybe we should put that to the test however two against one is hardly fair" Klaus smiled and just then Kol appeared almost out of nowhere and walked straight towards Stefan with a menacing look on his face

"Just so you know I don't stop until I have a un beating heart in my hands" Kol said

"Well I don't stop until there is nothing left to kill" Stefan smiled back

Meanwhile on the ship

"Damon, Stefan where are you" Caroline said in a whisper, she was trying to be quiet to avoid Klaus or Niklaus; Niklaus is to long for now its Klaus

"Seriously stop thinking about him" she muttered to herself, as she walked around she realised that this ship was a lot more than a ship it was like a mini mansion inside. She could hear some hushed voices but they seemed distant. It was dark and cold and in the place she was, there was hardly any light and she felt as if she was being watched

As she walked further into the strange place she smelt blood and sweat, she moved her hands across the wall she felt and as she looked down she could see the crimson stain of red and realised that she was in some torture dungeon; she could hardly see but she did see the faded shadow of a body moving closer and closer to her

"Care" It groaned, she recognised that voice, it was Enzo's voice

"Enzo what are you doing here" Caroline gasped

"I,I,I was hit on the back of my head and then I remembered waking up and the pirates were attacking all of us; they must of assumed I was dead so as they were fighting I took it as my chance to help you so I fled and then I sneaked onto the ship but then my head started to hurt and I think I passed out in here" Enzo explained as his mind was still hazy

"Wait Enzo; How did you know where the Mikelson ship was? If you left before them" Caroline questioned as Enzo's face turned into one of guilt

"Try to understand when I tell you this; everything I do is for you" Enzo pleaded

"What did you do Enzo?" Caroline asked in a scared tone

"Well just here me out before you lead to conclusions" Enzo asked

* * *

Flashback- The day the deal began

"_Enzo is it" A strange man said as he appeared in front of Enzo a few minutes before he was about to leave with Caroline and the Gilberts _

"_Yes; who wants to know" he asked roughly _

"_The names Jake; I'm a friend of friend of a guy who has a cousin who knows a guy who knows Adam who just happens to work for Captain Niklaus" Jake said and smiled as soon as she saw Enzo tense at the last part of his sentence_

"_Am I supposed to know what you mean" Enzo improvised _

"_Don't play coy laddy it aint cute" Jake mewled _

"_What do you want" Enzo tried to say while trying to come off cool but came out like a speeded sentence _

"_Honestly I don't know, I just know a guy who told me to keep the lookout, My connections don't go that far but he did give me a message to say to anyone in connections to what he needed" Jake said_

"_And what is this message" Enzo pressed _

"_Here's it's in this note, Now I'm going to walk away now but know whatever it says in that note is serious because from what I've heard about Captain Niklaus is; is that he leaves no survivors" Jake warned and then walked away leaving Enzo alone to his thoughts and with a note; he would read it before he showed anyone else_

_Dear whom ever this is,_

_You are in contact with something that is very valuable to Captain Niklaus and if you don't offer your assistance or hand it in then you will surely die when we come for it. There is a prized necklace that we need around the neck of a young woman if you do not have any recognition to any of this then you are clearly not useful however if you do then you must come forward and tell us because mark my words we will find that necklace and the only thing that will remain is your corpses; Captain Niklaus once killed a man for just looking at him what do you think he will do to the girl who holds the one thing he's spent decades pinning after. My information is enclosed on the back; don't be stupid make the call or everything you love will surely die –Adam _

_Enzo's hands were shaking as he finished the letter, who was he kidding thinking that Caroline would be safe if she went with the gilberts; they're pirates to. Caroline would die and he would know that he had the chance to save her; a chance for her to live her life even I he wasn't in it. A world without Caroline is no world at all because she is his world._

_He had to do this it was her only chance, Niklaus is a cold blooded Killer and she was his next victim but was he prepared to help the enemy?_

* * *

Flashback- first miss conception

_He had just spoken to Adam and he didn't regret it, as they spoke he heard the massacre of men in the background; they were ruthlessly slaughtered until their bodies could only crumble into ash _

_Adam had told him that Caroline would live and all they would do is get the necklace, he wouldn't attack them or hurt Caroline's family and the necklace would be theirs and then it's a done deal all he had to do was lead them to where they were and then they would just take Caroline and then take the necklace while she was un conscious then leave her on the gilbert ship and go on their merry little way_

_Obviously he couldn't tell anybody because they would never agree with it and see it as treachery and exile him but you have to sacrifice everything for love because sacrifice is the key meaning of love itself and he loved Caroline too much to let her die_

* * *

At the end of Enzo's explanation all Caroline could do was stand shocked and betrayed

"Care say something£ Enzo tried as he looked into her eyes but only saw the emptiness

"What do you want me to say Enzo, Thank you for being so stupid or Thank you for being so fallacious enough or Thank you for helping the enemy, getting me kidnapped and My brothers almost killed" She sighed

"Adam lied to me, he said that no one would get hurt and that all he would do was take the necklace" Enzo said

"Lesson number one never trust the bad guys, god I just hate you right now" She cried frustrated

"I would rather have you hate me and be alive than not hate me and be dead"

"Yeah well you get none because we're all pretty much dead" She glared

"Caroline I know you don't understand but at the time the only thoughts on my mind were you dyeing and I couldn't have that so I took any other option; everything I did was because I love you" He smiled

"I get that and it makes my heat swell knowing that you love me that much but what you did was put not only my brothers at danger and risk but also the Gilberts who offered us their help and this is how we repay them; Are they even still alive or did Klaus's crew kill them all" she said

"Wait Klaus" Enzo glared as he felt jealousy and anger bubble in him at her words

"Is that all you got from that and yes Klaus because Niklaus is a long arse name to say and it sounds to formal and it makes me feel like it gives him higher authority so I decided on Klaus; still scary but more chill" She explained

"Caroline get a grip, you do realise that what you just said is really strange it's like you know him" He sniped

"Like I would know him all I know is that he is a cruel heartless man who only wants power because he's alone" She raged still mad that he almost killed her

"We need to get out of here Caroline" Enzo interrupted

"Yes as soon as we get all of them" she agreed

"No we need to leave now they'll be fine their strong and reliant they will make it through" Enzo firmly said

"You must be mad if you think I'm leaving my brothers with on a crazy pirate ship where they're probably going to die and it will all be because of me" she yelled

"You and I both know it's what your brothers would tell you to do" he sighed

"Yeah well I'm sick and tired of my brothers telling me what to do; if they can risk their lives to protect mine then I'm entitled to the same" She huffed and walked out of the dark area and followed the slow streaks of light, somehow Enzo's voice seemed to fade as she walked further away okay more like ran; if she did find Damon and Stefan it would probably be in some battle and she didn't want Enzo being a part of that

As she reached the new voices she heard Damon's voice rasp

"Just because you can stab me doesn't mean I can't stab you to" And the a loud roar was the only sound to be heard; she knew it was Klaus but then the cries of Stefan stopped her from moving out of the dark and showing her face

"Baby Salvatore actually thinks he can beat me, I'm Kol Mikelson a man who spent 7 years training in solitude" Kol Laughed as he literally pushed his hand in Stefan's chest

"I told you Salvatore I always go for the heart" Kol Smiled

"Stefan" Damon yelled as he looked across from Klaus and Klaus seeing Damon distracted took this an opportunity to Push Damon down on the ground, Kick him in the groin and hold his sword to his carotid artery

"One plunge with my sword will leave you dead and one pull of Kol's hand will grab Stefan's heart so remind me again of how you're going to defeat us" Klaus mocked

As soon as Klaus and Kol were about to kill them Caroline's voice yelled out as she stumbled onto the deck

"Wait stop" she screamed

"Caroline" Both Damon and Stefan Gasped

"Love what are you doing here; I'm pretty sure I left you in that room" Klaus glared

"You must be an idiot if you think that I'm going to stay there while you kill my only family" She yelled

"Actually I did but your just full of surprises aren't you" Klaus laughed but not in a humorous way

"Let my brothers go" she asked again with more power in her voice

"I don't think so darling, you may be able to fool Nik with your looks but you can't fool me no matter how gorgeous you are" Kol smirked

"Kol" Klaus warned but then continued on "it's nothing personal love, all I needed was that necklace everything else was just collateral damage" he said looking her straight in the eyes

"Kill them and you'll regret it" she said while moving closer to the edge of the ship so she could see the water

"Oh what are you going to do jump, that only saves us the clean-up of one more body" Kol smiled

"Don't Care" Stefan tried to say but found that he was slowly fading into a numb feeling

"Caroline love barraging only works if you have something to bargain and you my love don't" Klaus said

"Actually I have something that's worth more to you than anything" she smiled sweetly as she held up the necklace

Klaus's face just turned into shock and then anger, how did she even get that, it wasn't possible he could have sworn he put it in his pocket but as he tugged in his trousers he found them empty

"How?" He asked

"Well it's simply diligence" she smiled evilly

"Oh my god Nik I can't even believe you were so stupid enough to let her get the necklace" Kol shouted

"Shut up and listen, if you don't un hand my brothers now I swear to god I will through this necklace as far out into the sea as possible and then you will have to spend another eternity looking for it" She warned

"Ok love let's just think clearly for a moment" Klaus tried to cool her down

"NO you listen to me, I want you to let them go NOW" she yelled

"Kol let him go ALIVE" She said as Kol looked to Klaus for acceptance in her request

"Do it Kol" Klaus gritted and he kicked Damon towards Caroline and Kol did that same with Stefan

"Now give me the necklace" Klaus growled

"Oh no not yet, I need your word that you will not harm or hurt my brothers or the Gilberts and anyone in their crew" she asked

"No Love I spared your brothers but I will not spare anymore" he argued

"You will because if you don't you'll never see this again" she yelled as she dangled the necklace in the air and smiled

"Fine you have my word" he said

"No I may be blonde but I'm not stupid Klaus, I want the Pirated oath" she said

"How do you know about that" Kol asked intrigued

"I know a lot of things like how your whole crew is bound by the captains blood so that means anything he swears upon they all have follow to including his family" She stated as Klaus looked at her with curiosity

"You know when I first heard of you I thought you were a dumb girl who would be an easy Kill but you have proven to be quite the difficult task and that's coming from a man who once overthrow a King; I'm quite perplexed by you Caroline Salvatore" He said as he looked at her again as Kol just rolled his eyes

"Just draw your blood and agree to my conditions, after all a pirate who breaks his oath is no longer a pirate" she smiled which he returned with a devils glare.

He took his sword and cute along his wrist and let the blood drip as he said the words

"I Niklaus Mikelson Pirate and progeny swear by my blood to not harm The Salvatore's or the Gilbert clang or any of their crew members. My blood is a vessel to my will and if I break the anchor then I lose the ship and any right to be the man I once swearer by; A pirate" He said

"Ok thank you" she said in a bitter sweet tone

"Wait love my necklace" he said

"Oh yeah here you go" she tossed it at him and walked away

"And where do you think you're going" Klaus drawled

"Home where else" she said in a voice that acted like he was stupid

"Oh no I can't have you all out there discouraging my pirate honour or reputation; people will think I've gone soft; ill no longer hold any power" he laughed

"But you said that you wouldn't-" she was saying before he stood in front of her lifted her chin and made her eyes meet his in that intense look they shared

"I know what I said love but it doesn't mean I can't keep you all on this ship, I'm going to finish what I started and then you can go but if you all happen to die on the trip to wear where hearing then I can't be held responsible now can I" he smirked as their lips were this close to touching until Kol's voice snapped them out of their haze

"No offense big bro but we don't have enough room for all of them" Kol said

"Some can share like Caroline and me" Klaus grinned as Kol eyed him up

"Yeah he clearly doesn't fancy her" Kol thought

"WHAT" Caroline's voice screamed?

"Don't be so un responsive love you know you want to anyway you should be grateful you get to share a bed with me most women would swoon at the thought" he smirked and her blood boiled, was it because she was jealous or angry

"Well I'm not most women" she simply said

"Oh believe me love I know" he smiled genuinely and she returned his smile until Jeremy came hurdling in with a knife and stabbed Kol in the chest, the only sounds were Klaus's screams

"KOL"

…

"_When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home"- Tecumseh_

* * *

Yay So I finally updated this story, I have a really reason for the lack of update, I had to pack and I had exams but I would love to say I'm back and a update will be with you shortly but that would be a lie. I'm actually going on holiday and I don't know if i'll be able to post but I will try. I would also love to say a huge Thank you to by beta TVD-klaroline-love, It's not fully beta'd but that's only because I had to update before I leave however when she's edited all I'll re-post this chapter.

I would also like to mention that Enzo is not a bad guy he just loves Caroline to much

I have the next chapter planned out already, It will mainly be about Kol but obviously KC interactions will occur

I was planning this fanfic to be around 10-15 chapters because I don't want it to be to long

Anyway Like always reviews give me life and I love all of you

Thank you for your follows, favorites , PM's and request

:)

Until next time sweethearts


	6. Chapter 6

Demons of the sea- Chapter six

_-Darkness will surround us in the time of death but light will prevail when we are set free for our endless eternity- _

Previously on Demons of the sea

"_Don't be so un responsive love you know you want to anyway you should be grateful you get to share a bed with me most women would swoon at the thought" he smirked and her blood boiled, was it because she was jealous or angry _

"_Well I'm not most women" she simply said_

"_Oh believe me love I know" he smiled genuinely and she returned his smile until Jeremy came hurdling in with a knife and stabbed Kol in the chest, the only sounds were Klaus's screams _

"_KOL"_

The shallow waves hit against the ship, his breath slowed and his eyes shut. He didn't know if he was dead but it as if his body was floating in an endless tunnel.

The darkness seemed to overshadow the light and he was pulled into another realm.

* * *

"Wake up Kol" Bonnie purred into his ear.

His eyes opened slowly to see the face he hadn't seen in years, the face of a woman who had haunted his mind every time he slept.

"Bonnie" He said slowly not believing how real it all felt.

"Yes Kol it's me" She smiled sweetly.

"Your dead, How can you be hear" He stuttered, he wanted so bad to just reach out and hold her but she still seemed so far away.

"You un conscious Kol, Your hanging between life and death; in a place that is beyond human life but nit beyond the afterlife."

"Are you saying I'm in purgatory?" Kol asked confused.

"Not exactly but you are trapped between the ghostly plane and the mortal plane" She said.

Kol was listening but the only thing he could actually hear was her voice. He hadn't heard it in so long he almost forgot what it sounded like.

"Bonnie if this place is real does that make you real?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes Kol I am real but I can't stay long; I don't belong here" she said softly.

"No this is great, I can finally be with you again; we can live life together like we always planned to. My stupid brothers curse or pirate code won't interfere and you won't have to worry about Jeremey" Kol said in a happy tone.

Bonnie smiled at him sadly, it broke her heart not to be with him but he didn't belong here. He still had a life to live and she was going to make sure he gets to live it.

"No Kol you and me both know that you don't belong here" She said.

Kol just shook his head "No Bonnie I don't want to live life without you."

"Kol I died four years ago, I can't come back. It's too late for me but you still have a chance" She smiled.

"No it's not fair, everyone gets what they want, Nik with breaking his curse, Elijah with his stupid desire to be a noble men and Rebecca with both brothers at her beck and call and what do I get, the love of my life dead along with any chance of happiness I could have had."

"Kol your brother was placed with a curse that had haunted him for years, Elijah has to be the noblemen to protect you all and Rebecca only had Elijah and Klaus because you refuse to acknowledge her; do you really think that's what they all wanted or that's what they had to deal with?" Bonnie asked as Kol just sighed.

"If you're not here to stay then why are you here?" Kol asked harshly.

"This is the only way you could see me, I'm dead but which means I can cross planes and you're in the line between life and death literally. Which means you can feel me and I can feel you" Bonnie said.

"I can feel you" He shakily said.

Bonnie just moved closer to him so their faces were only parted by millimetres. She held his hand softly and brought it up to her cheek; he seemed to stop breathing from the new contact.

"Not only can you feel me, you can sense me; as if all your senses are heightened and everything is on overload."

"Bonnie can I kiss you?" Kol asked afraid that she was say no.

"Kol you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" she smiled and leaned into his kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile things weren't going so well on Mikelson deck

Klaus ran to Kol as soon as Jeremey bludgeoned the knife into him. He knocked Jeremey onto his side causing his head to collide with the solid metal of trunk; leaving him knocked out cold.

Everyone was just standing still too scared to even breathe let alone move.

Caroline was shocked, she never thought that Jeremy cared enough about her or her brothers to risk his own life; well that's what she assumed.

The actual reason Jeremey even bothered helping Caroline was an excuse to get close enough to Kol. He had his own revenge to deal with and Kol was the reason for it.

While everyone was stood sill, Klaus called for the medic on the deck and then ripped the knife out and used a piece of cloth to hold against the wound to stop him from bleeding out.

He was too focused on his brother that he didn't notice that everyone was scurrying around trying to escape. Elena ran at first chance she got, leaving Kathrine, Jeremey, and the Salvatore's.

Damon and Stefan would not leave without their sister and Kathrine wasn't leaving her brother to die.

Klaus finally got a sense of reality and the felt the anger rise through him, His brother was practically dead and the person responsible for was Jeremy Gilbert. He was going to kill him, then kill his sisters and then kill anyone he's ever loved.

As the medic rushed Kol to Klaus' cabin, Klaus stood up and turned around to face everyone.

"Oh shit" Damon said as he saw Klaus hold on to his sword tighter than a vice would.

"No kidding" Stefan Mumbled as Caroline just gave them a 'seriously' look.

Klaus was about ready to massacre everyone and everything until his eyes locked with Caroline's.

He could see the pleading look in her blue orbs but he couldn't show compassion; he would not show mercy to those who do not deserve it.

"Go" He shouted at Caroline leaving everyone stunned. "Take your brothers with you but the Gilberts stay with me" He smirked evilly

"Jeremey" Kathrine screamed.

Just for a second Caroline thought Klaus was being a decent human being but their he goes proving to her that he really is the monster everyone puts him out to be.

"Sandy please can you find me Elena Gilbert and it doesn't really matter if you bring her to me dead or alive" Klaus smiled.

"Yes sir" Sandy smirked knowing he would take the first option instead of the second.

"How can you just kill so easily?" Caroline asked.

Klaus' eyes flashed towards her, he looked straight at her and grinned darkly. "In fact Sandy, Instead Just bring me Elena Gilberts head."

Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief and the only look she was giving Klaus was a one of pure hatred.

"Caroline, I told you to GO" Klaus yelled as he walked away leaving the rest of his surviving crew members to deal with Kathrine and Jeremy.

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing but it's like her impulses took over and she decided to follow after him. She could hear Damon and Stefan yelling but their voices slowly faded away. She tried not to feel guilt at leaving them alone with those pirates but she knew they could take care of themselves. Plus Klaus couldn't kill them, he took an oath.

If Elena dies then that means Klaus would no longer be a pirate. He must have known that so why order Sandy to kill her?

She didn't have to wait long to find him because he was right in front of her, glaring at her darkly.

"Caroline, sweet little Caroline" Klaus cooed next to her.

"I came here to tell you that you can't hurt them" She said as Klaus darkly laughed at her.

"And here I thought you came her to console me about the poor state my baby brother was in, the state your friend put him in" Klaus spat.

Caroline didn't know what to say, what do you say to that. 'I'm sorry Jeremy tried to kill your brother but you should let him live because it's the decent thing to do.' Hello where talking about Klaus, he probably butchers animals for even looking at him.

"I understand where you're coming from but-" She was cut off by his voice.

"You understand, really please do tell me when of your brothers were left fighting for their life" Klaus sneered.

"Actually Damon use to get hurt a lot, let's just say the dad I never met sure liked to remind Damon of who he was" Caroline glared. Her words seemed to shut up Klaus instantly. He felt sorrow for the Salvatore brother; his own father was very much like Bill.

"Caroline I can't let him go." He sighed. "Blood runs thicker than water" He said looking away.

"Klaus please" She begged but all she got was silence.

She left him to be alone but it didn't mean she was leaving this ship, especially not without saving Jeremy's life. She tried to tell herself that was the only reason but she'd know she was only lying to herself then.

* * *

Back to a place where only the dead like to play

Bonnie and Kol laid side to side, their bodies glistened in sweat and their breaths were shallow and un even.

"That was amazing" Kol smirked and kissed along Bonnie's collar bone. "You were amazing" He smiled.

"Oh really was I better than all those other women after me" She teased.

"Bonnie they weren't anything to me" He said in a serious tone. When Bonnie died he couldn't bare himself to be with another woman but after one drunk night he ended up bedding one and as the drunk night's continued so did his extra circular activities.

Pleasure seemed to take away the pain. The alcohol made everything seem cereal, like a vivid day dream.

"I know Kol I was just joking, it's not like I could ask you to wait for me" She said softly.

"Bonnie las, I would spend eternity waiting for you" he smiled as she giggled. He didn't want to face reality but eventually he would have to.

"If I'm still alive how come I'm still here?" He asked.

"Time moves differently up here, in the mortal plane everything is in slow speed. Five minutes there would be two hours here. It keeps the natural balance of things.

"So I could be here for weeks but only hours or days down there?" Kol smiled.

"Yes, which means we have lots of time up here to ourselves" She grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline decides to try and talk to Klaus again.

Caroline knocked on the door hesitantly, she wasn't afraid of Klaus but she was concerned about what he might do.

She did feel some guilt towards what happened, of course she had no idea what Jeremy was planning to do but she still brought them here.

Klaus heard the knocks on the door but the only thought running through his mind was his brother. Sure they had their ups and down and he had their arguments but that didn't mean they weren't family.

Kol had always been the absent minded one, He would never think before he did anything and he would let his emotions cloud his judgement. He knew that he had caused Kol pain many times but he also knew if he didn't Kol would have died a long time ago.

The knocking carried on until Klaus caved in and marched straight to the door and opened it.

"What Elijah" He yelled before looking only to realise it wasn't Elijah but Caroline.

"Caroline" He breathed slowly.

Why was she here, didn't he tell her to go before he changed his mind.

"Hi Klaus" she said awkwardly, she noticed by the dried tear streaks on his eyes that he had been crying. For some reason she felt her heart crack a little at the sight of him broken; he always seemed so strong and vigilant.

"Are you here for a reason" He said bitterly remembering how it was her friends who hurt his brother.

She tried not to take offence to his harsh attitude but still got angry. He was the one who kidnapped her and locked her up. He didn't have the right to be mad at her, he didn't have the right to even still have her compassion yet he did have it.

"I just wanted to talk" she said slowly.

"Talk, really Caroline. I thought you hated spending time with let alone talking" He glared.

"Hey you can't do that" She said raising her voice.

"Do what Love" He provoked.

"You can't act as if your life sucks and you can't throw a pity part for yourself and you certainly don't get to be the one who's depressed about their crap life!" She shouted.

Caroline suddenly found herself backed against the door of the cabin; Klaus was looming over her with dark eyes. His body was compressed against her tightly so it was almost impossible to even move.

"Get off me!" She yelled and thrashed against him pressing her lower abdomen against his lower area.

His silent moan made her look up and stop her movements abruptly.

"What's the matter love, afraid of a little physical contact?" Klaus purred into her ear. His voice was evil and dark. Only moments ago was he filled with anger at her words but now he was turned on against her denial.

"Get off of me you dirty, disgusting excuse of a man" She shouted, which he only replied with laughter.

"Is that the best you've got sweetheart" He challenged as struggled to get out of his tight hold.

"I hate you" She coldly said even if her body was sending out different signals.

"Oh really" He smiled evilly. "Or you sure you hate me because I'm pretty sure those goose bumps on your skin aren't from the coldness" He smiled.

It was true; when he ran his hand against her hand she instantly felt chills. It was odd to feel a connection to a man who you should hate. To even feel something for him was scaring her too much. The man was a pirate who kills for fun and feeds of other's downfall and misery.

The realisation that she hadn't even once thought of Enzo when she was next to Klaus sickened her. She was supposed to care for Enzo and in time love him but for some stupid reason she wanted Klaus more than she ever wanted anything in her entire life.

It was as if he could read her mind or he was that cocky. He looked into her blue orbs for a second too see the desire of lust and temptation; he assumed his own eyes mirrored hers. He did the only thing his mind was telling him to do; he gave in.

He pushed her body from the wall and leaned into her face, his lips softly met hers in a passionate kiss that only grew to more. Her body melted into his easily and his hands seemed to wander to her hips and then lower.

Her subtle moans encouraged him more; he wanted to shred her clothes into pieces and show her that she would never forget his name.

As his hands glided up the hem of her shirt his actions were suddenly stopped by the sound of Kol's shaky voice.

"Bonnie" He whispered.

The sudden stop made Caroline flash back to reality, she realised what she was doing and was momentarily shocked for a moment. How could she give in so easily; how could she let him get to her.

She bolted as fast as she could; pushing past Klaus and out of the door.

"Caroline wait" Klaus said but she was already gone.

Klaus just shook his head and sighed, what in the bloody names was he doing. He couldn't fraternise with the enemy even if she wasn't really a threat. He wouldn't and couldn't let himself fall too deep because eventually he would drown.

He walked over to Kol, His face was sweaty but he seemed to be in good shape. Against all odds Kol should be dead but he wasn't.

Kol kept repeating the same name again and again.

"Bonnie"

Who was this Bonnie and how come he had never heard of her, why did Kol keep sighing her name and why was she so engraved in Kol's mind.

* * *

As Caroline was running she didn't look where she was going and bumped straight into a hard chest. She was scared at first but then looked up to see Enzo a sighed with relief until guilt came washing down on her.

"Caroline, you're okay" Enzo sighed with relief, he had been looking for her everywhere.

"I'm fine" She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's the matter?" He asked noting her distant behaviour.

"Nothing" she lied.

Enzo leaned into to hug her which she happily accepted; it was only when he pushed her off him was when she felt scared.

"You reek of him" He sneered.

Caroline couldn't look him in the eyes, her and Enzo technically weren't together but she knew he did love her which meant he would feel betrayed.

"He kissed me" She suddenly said, forgetting to mention the part where she happily kissed him back.

"HE DID WHAT" Enzo shouted as Caroline nervously paced back and forth.

Enzo went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him.

"Did you kiss back?" He asked in a silent whisper.

When she didn't reply, he knew what the answer was and stormed off heading straight to Klaus's door.

"Enzo where are you going?" Caroline yelled behind him.

"I'm going to Captain Nicklaus's room to tell him to stay away from what isn't his" Enzo said and barged straight through closes door.

* * *

"Caroline if you're here for a repeat I'll gladly oblige" Klaus said not looking to see who walked in. He assumed it was Caroline because she left a couple of minutes ago.

He didn't expect to me tumbled onto the floor by a man.

"Stay away from Caroline" Enzo growled and shoved Klaus against the hard floor.

Klaus quickly blocked the move and twisted his body out of Enzo's grip. He was now seething; No one dares to fight him and lives.

They were brawling across the room, smashing against the furniture when Caroline shrill scream stopped them.

"STOP!" She shouted.

They seemed to of got the message and pulled of one another.

Klaus glared at Enzo who had ran next to Caroline, His eyes burned red as he noticed Enzo awfully close to Caroline.

"Who is he" Klaus spat.

"He has a name" Caroline said.

"Well excuse me if I didn't stop in the middle of his random attack on me to ask for it" Klaus mocked.

"It's Enzo" Caroline said back.

"Ah Enzo the traitor, who are you to Caroline another brother perhaps?" Klaus asked.

"Actually I'm her lover" Enzo smirked as Caroline looked up and Enzo's words.

"HER WHAT" Klaus raged

…

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

Thumbs up for Kol sex dreaming Bonnie and cock blocking Klaus and Caroline :)  
In the next chapter Jeremey's relationship with Kol and Bonnie will be explained

Also Klaus's jealousy might just get the better of him, let's just say Enzo's life hangs in danger

Bonnie's death will be explained to

Caroline and Klaus might have some smexy time if you know what I mean ;)

Stefan meets Rebecca and Elijah eye rapes Kathrine

Damon tries to protect Elena

I'm sorry this wasn't a long update but I'm still in Thailand well it's actually my last day :(

I'm coming back to the uk, School starts back up for me on September the third and I have exams.

I'll try to update next week hopefully.

I love all of you and your sweet reviews :)

couldn't be bothered sending it to my beta so spelling or grammar mistakes will cause headaches

I also just wanted to reply to a guest review

-I don't spell words wrong it's just because I live in the uk and the spelling is different. Like for for colour and realise. You pointed words like those out but that's just how its spelt in the UK. If you don't like it then don't read it. I deleted your nasty review, maybe before you comment you should get your facts straight :)

like always reviews give me life

Anyway until next time lovelies :) love you all


	7. Chapter 7

Demons of the sea- Chapter 7

_-If love is for everyone, why don't we all have love? It's simple really; love can only be obtained if you're destined for it_-

Previously on Demons of the sea

"_Who is he" Klaus spat._

"_He has a name" Caroline said._

"_Well excuse me if I didn't stop in the middle of his random attack on me to ask for it" Klaus mocked._

"_It's Enzo" Caroline said back._

"_Ah Enzo the traitor, who are you to Caroline another brother perhaps?" Klaus asked._

"_Actually I'm her lover" Enzo smirked as Caroline looked up and Enzo's words._

"_HER WHAT!" Klaus raged._

"Klaus" Caroline said slowly, she shouldn't feel guilty but for some reason she did. The pulling in her heart told her that she felt more for him then she cared to admit.

She tried to explain but know words fell from her mouth only empty silence. She realised that she owed him know explanation but the look in his eyes told her she did.

"She loves me and I love her" Enzo said interrupting the awkward atmosphere.

"Seriously" Caroline thought in her head. Did Enzo really just say that?

"If she loves you so much, why did she kiss me?" Klaus smirked darkly.

"Caroline, tell me you didn't" Enzo silently pleaded.

She didn't know what to do, she loved Enzo but she wasn't in love with him and she hated Klaus but she wanted him at the same time… She was confused to what really was happening.

"The man asked you a question love, I suggest you answer it" Klaus glared.

Caroline could hear the obvious anger in his voice but she also saw the jealousy he was radiating.

This man claimed to only want her for that dammed necklace and now he was angry at her because she was with somebody?

"He kissed me" She pointed. It wasn't enough though; a part of her wanted more than just a little kiss.

"Love, I clearly remember your tongue down my neck like a willing harlot" Klaus smirked as Caroline gasped at his harsh words.

"Don't call her that!" Enzo shouted.

"Really, I'm pretty sure you've had your fair share of her" Klaus said to Enzo. "I'm sure you're not the only man she's pleased, Tell me was she great; she looks like a fun time."

"How dare you" Caroline shouted. She didn't know what she was doing until it was done. Her hand subconsciously rose in the air and smacked him as hard as she could.

"Caroline" Enzo worryingly said.

Klaus' hand traced his cheek, He felt the sting of the slap and realised everything he had said. He felt guilty for saying such harsh things. He felt enraged for letting his emotions cloud his own judgement but most of all he felt stupid for believing that Caroline may have felt something for him.

"Klaus… I don't know why" Caroline tried to say.

"LEAVE NOW!" Klaus roared. He didn't want to show kindness, People would start to question his authority but he couldn't and wouldn't kill her.

"Klaus" Caroline shakily said. He wouldn't show his face, He had turned his body away from her. Did she really hurt him or did she just wound his ego.

"Caroline, let's just go" Enzo pleaded. He was hurt by her but he didn't want her to stay with this man any longer.

Klaus seemed to be awakened by reality when he heard Enzo speak. Something inside of him snapped. This Enzo was the eye of Caroline's affections, yet she didn't seem to throw herself at him.

This Enzo had bedded Caroline something he had yet not managed to do. He couldn't explain the burning rage inside of him. He felt so disgusted by the thought of Caroline and another man, He claimed to not care for her yet he couldn't get over his jealousy.

Maybe it was because of his piracy, as a pirate you learn to keep possessions and treasures for you so having someone claim the treasure before you raged him.

Caroline was his treasure and he was a very possessive pirate.

His back may have been turned but his ears still worked like a wolf, the footsteps reaching the floor made him smile. He changed his mind, he didn't want them to leave he wanted to teach Enzo a lesson; after all the man did attack him.

"NO" He said stilling all movement.

Caroline looked up and faced him, didn't he just yell at her to leave?

"Caroline, Be a dear and come here" Klaus said.

"Caroline, don't move" Enzo shouted, he could see the darkness in Klaus' eyes, things weren't going to end with a happy ending.

"Caroline, DO AS I say" Klaus warned.

"The man is no good Caroline, do not listen to him; he doesn't have control over us" Enzo edged.

"Enzo Mate, If you keep talking I'll have to show you what a real monster I can be" Klaus threatened.

"Your all talk and no game" Enzo challenged.

Caroline noticed the looks exchanged by both men and knew what was about to happen next.

"Really, you dare defy me; I could have your head on a platter in the next second" Klaus warned evilly; Oh how he would love to kill the man now.

Enzo noticed how Klaus seemed to be more antagonised by him and Caroline then just him, which made him realise just how much Caroline meant to the man.

"You could kill me but that doesn't change the fact that Caroline loves me and not you" Enzo spat.

He could see how rigid Klaus went and smirked at it; who knew the most feared man alive could be weakened by a few words.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me" Klaus conveyed with a raised eyebrow as Caroline stared in disbelief at Enzo.

"Ok then how about this, Caroline really loved to confess just how much she loved me when I was ramming into her again and again" Enzo smirked as Caroline felt betrayed by the man who seemed so perfect.

That's the funny thing though isn't it, the people who seem perfect are the ones who are the most damaged and the ones who are damaged and the most perfect…

Klaus growled at Enzo's words, He was prepared to kill.

"She would always beg for more as well, each time I fucked her she would cry for me again and again" Enzo smiled.

The strange thing about Enzo saying all those things were that none of it was true. Yes they had sex occasionally but never once did she beg or confess her undying love.

She knew Enzo loved her and that he was saying these things to hurt Klaus but they were hurting her as well.

"Enough" Klaus growled as Enzo merrily laughed.

"She also loved to ride-

Enzo was cut short by Klaus' fist slamming him right in the face and knocking him un conscious.

Klaus was so fuelled with anger that he had forgotten that Caroline was in the room.

"Don't kill him" Caroline pleaded softly.

"Why shouldn't I, The man has gone against me" Klaus bellowed.

"Because I asked you not to" She said.

"And what makes you think that you hold any power over me" Klaus glared.

"Because I know you feel for me" Caroline said as Klaus looked away.

"I don't know if you've noticed love but I can't feel and I won't" Klaus scowled.

"Klaus, The only reason you want to kill Enzo is me; I saw it in your eyes."

"Love my affections for you aren't that strong, I simply see you as a problem I can't get rid of" Klaus smirked.

"No Klaus, if I mean nothing to you then why did you kiss me, why do you care for me and why did you so angry about my activities with Enzo" Caroline looked.

"I will not have my hand forced down by you" He shouted.

"I am reaching out to you, despite everything you have done and you still can't get out of your won delusions; God I feel sorry for you " Caroline shouted back turning towards the door.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME" Klaus raged facing her.

"I SHOULD HAVE TURNED MY BACK ON YOU, AGES AGO" Caroline yelled.

Klaus slammed her back against the door, they were now face to face, their eyes were met in an intense stare and their breathes were shallow and short.

His hands kept her locked in place, staring intently into her Blur orbs.

Caroline then did the one thing she never expected herself to do, she kissed him…

She pushed her body against his and smouldered her lips against his.

When Klaus felt Caroline's lips on his, he was shocked for a second but quickly kissed back. He threaded his hands through her soft blonde locks and kissed her with passion and desire.

It wasn't like the last kissed they shared it was more love filled rather than lust. He would never admit it but this blonde angel may have just made the devil weak to his knees.

Caroline moaned against his mouth and hummed in content at the feel of his body pushed against her.

She could feel her desire grow for him each day but today she was shocked to discover that her desire may be a lot more then she intended it to be.

Klaus could feel her heartbeat drum against his chest, It was strange to feel so close to a person and want more than her body; he wanted her heart to beat for his.

"Klaus" She moaned against his lips, she wanted him so bad but she remembered a certain man unconscious in the room.

"Caroline" He growled as he felt her body move away from his; please say she wasn't running again.

"Klaus, Enzo is right there" Caroline barely said as his mouth trailed hot open kisses along her slender, porcelain neck.

"Good" Klaus muttered making Caroline shove him off her.

"Seriously, I'm not having sex with you" said as Klaus lightly chuckled.

"Don't you mean, you're not having sex with me with Enzo in the room?"

"No, I stand by my first answer" Caroline smiled.

"It's not nice to tease love, especially with a pirate" Klaus gazed hungrily at Caroline.

Caroline blushed at his intense look, Enzo never looked at her with such want, he loved her but he didn't appreciate her.

"Fine, I'll send him to the dungeon" Klaus smirked.

"No, you'll give him a room and you will not kill him" Caroline smiled.

"Caroline just because we kissed doesn't mean you get to command me" Klaus said.

"I know but if you ever want to kiss me again then you'll let Enzo go" Caroline retorted.

"You have me love, your wish is my command, But if he ever mentions you again I'll take my sword as slice him into shark food" Klaus seriously said.

"It's so sweet when you get jealous" Caroline laughed.

She may not be falling for the right man but her heart only wanted him.

She didn't know if things were going to work or not and there was so much to deal with and Jeremy played a big role to but right now all she wanted to was Kiss Klaus and that's what she did.

* * *

Meanwhile Kathrine and Jeremy were having an interesting talk…

"Jeremy, I don't understand, why did you stab Kol?" Kathrine asked.

"There's something I never told you Kat, Something I never told anyone" Jeremy sadly said.

"Tell me Jer, It's alright" Kathrine hushed.

"Six years ago, When I was just a young man I met a beautiful lady" …

Six years ago

_Jeremy was sailing the seas alone today, His sisters didn't really like the water and they hated coming with him on the boat. _

_They casted him a fool, they said no respected man could even make a living off being a pirate; he would only be hanged by the English court._

_He of course did not listen and decided to sail to his heart contempt. _

_One day he found a beautiful Island, just to the south of the boarder. It wasn't far from his home but it was secluded and lonely._

_He decided to explore the island; he found many treasures and jewels until one day he saw the most eye striking lady._

_She was on the Island searching for shelter; he of course offered her a home on his ship. She seemed to smile brightly at him and accept._

_Her name was Bonnie and she was the girl who stole his heart. For one year they travelled in secret, he didn't tell his family; they would only scare her away._

_He fell in love with her after spending a few days with her, He tried so hard to make her love him to but she would refuse him again and again. _

_Until one day he asked why she did not return his love._

_She simply smiled sadly and said "My heart lies with another." _

_He never knew jealously until that day, he begged her to forget the man but she could not. _

_All he knew was the man's name "Kol." And he had her for eternity._

_He asked her where this man was and she would tell him that he was sailing like him. He wanted to know why a man would choose piracy over her._

_She smiled and told him it was never a choice, One day Kol would return for her._

_After a two years together Bonnie lost hope in Kol, She gave Jeremy a chance. She fell in love with him and they were happy until she caught him with another woman._

_She left that day, he cried at his own mistakes. He loved Bonnie; he only did what he did because of her. _

_She was still in love with Kol, when they made love the night before she whispered Kol's name and not his. She didn't realise but he did and he couldn't forget._

_It was sonly until another year did he see her again, she was with a man and she looked more happy then he had ever seen her._

_He was filled with rage and anger but then he heard her say his name. "Kol." _

_At first he was happy for her but then he only got angrier day by day, he decided to confront her but was stopped when he heard her conversation with Kol._

"_Let's run away together" Kol begged against her skin._

"_Kol, your father will find you; you can't hide from him forever" Bonnie cooed._

"_He will take you away from me, He had already killed everything Nik and Elijah love" Kol said._

"_Kol, if you don't go then he will get suspicious and then he will find me" Bonnie smiled sadly._

"_Bonnie, I love you, I don't think I can be apart from you again" Kol said._

"_Kol, this time it will be different; this time we'll be together forever" Bonnie smiled._

_Jeremey then decided to stop listening; He didn't understand why Kol's father would kill Bonnie._

_He decided to let them be for now._

_A few months later Jeremy found news of Bonnie's death and then discovered a man named Mikael killed her._

_After searching for weeks he discovered Mikael was Kol's father, Kol killed Bonnie, if bonnie would have stayed with him then she would still be alive._

_He grew obsessed, chasing after Kol trying to find him and Kill him. Time passed slowly but he grew to be strong man. He built his own crew and his sister's finally joined him._

_He knew Kol was a Mikelson, he did everything he could to follow them but they always diapered. He did everything he could to anger them but they sailed by far from him._

_It was only until he met Caroline, Did he finally have something to lead them to him; to lead Kol to him. _

"That's why I agreed to help Caroline" Jeremy sighed.

"Oh my god, I had no idea Jer" Katherine gasped.

"It's my entire fault, Captain Niklaus is going to kill Elena and then you because I let revenge rule me" Jeremy sobbed as Kathrine tried to comfort him.

"I won't let that happen, hide here and I'll try and find Elena" Kathrine smiled and ran.

Kathrine was walking backwards making sure no one was following her, but her back just happened to collide with someone's chest.

She was about to scream when the men turned her to face him, she was instantly silenced by his eyes.

"Do not threat Milady, I'm not going to hurt you" Elijah smiled taking in the beautiful brunette.

"How, can I trust you; you're one of them" She spat causing Elijah to smile.

"Your use of language is very flattering, and I have you know that I am one of the most trust worthy men out there" Elijah said.

"Promise me then" Kathrine said standing tall.

"Tell me your name first" Elijah asked.

"Kathrine."

"Well Lady Katerina, I promise I will bring you know such harm as long as you promise the same" He smiled taking her hand and placing a light kiss on it; leaving her momentarily stunned.

"Katerina huh, my mother only called me that" Kathrine said.

"Katerina Is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman; perhaps that is why she gave you the name" Elijah smiled.

"Perhaps" Kathrine smiled… She could get used to Katerina if it came off his lips.

"Now let's talk business."

* * *

Meanwhile Stefan and Damon devise another plan…

"Stef, I'm going to look for Elena, I need you to look for Care" Damon said rushing off leaving Stefan alone.

Stefan walked around the ship, there were so many rooms and places, it was like a mini mansion or something.

He heard a female voice and assumed it was Caroline. He barged into the room with force only to be met with another blonde.

"Who are you" She said looking Stefan up and down.

His throat seemed to gulp as he looked at the blonde. Never had he seen someone so stunning, who was she?

"I asked you a question" She glared at the handsome stranger.

"I'm Stefan" He barley said.

"I'm Rebecca" She smiled sweetly. The man looked young but very strong but she also knew that he was the brother of the girl Nik Held captive and the friend of the man who tried to kill her brother.

"Can I help you" She said.

"I was just looking for my sister" Stefan croaked.

"Well now that your here, Maybe we should have a little talk" Rebecca smirked closing her bedroom door.

Stefan didn't realise it now but he soon would, Rebecca was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Later in Klaus' chambers

"So Caroline, now that your delightful friend Enzo isn't here, maybe we could continue on kissing" Klaus smirked.

"I'm tired" Caroline yawned ignoring Klaus' attempts.

Great she's being hostile again, Klaus thought.

"Well love, we are in a room with a bed" Klaus smiled as Caroline glared at him.

"Klaus just because we kissed doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you" Caroline said.

"Love it's either this room or the floor" Klaus smiled patting a space on his bed.

"No, you can't do that" She huffed.

"I can do however I please" He smiled, taking off his clothes.

Caroline's mouth was wide open as she watched Klaus undress, He was so perfect. All she wanted to do was straddle him and act like it was the last day on earth.

"What's the matter Caroline, Afraid you won't be able to control yourself" Klaus smirked.

Two could okay at this game, Caroline thought.

"No, I was just admiring your tattoo" She faked smiled, dropping her clothing; so she was only wearing her bodice.

Klaus' mouth was the one that was now wide open.

"What's the matter Klaus, Afraid you won't control yourself" She winked back using his own words against him.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her, she was divine; more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

All that stood between him and Caroline was that flimsy piece of material but no he couldn't give in first; he would only have her once she admitted what she wanted.

"I'm fine love" He simply said.

Caroline could see through his act but she still played along, crawling next to him in bed; snuggling up real close.

"Looks like Klaus Junior is excited to see me" She smirked as Klaus flipped himself on top of her.

"Looks like I win" She smiled as Klaus laced his hands up her bodice.

"Believe me love; I'm the one who's won" He whispered against her body.

_-One good thing will never make up for an eternity of sin- _

…

* * *

Noooo Where's the rest !

Don't worry the next chapter will mainly be all Klaroline smut …

That chapter will be up within a weeks' time so you won't have to wait that long and if it isn't I give you permission to find me and kill me.

I know I suck at updating this story; It's just with school It gets really difficult to find any time to write.

Usually I would write on the weekends now I just study on them but I don't have school on Monday so it gave me time today to write. I also worked on this through the week, well kind of.

I also have no beta so my grammar and spelling will cause chronic headaches everywhere.

I'm also stuck on what to do next, I have really bad writers block at the moment so I lack inspiration.

If you have any thoughts or ideas please do PM me or leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.

Another thing I would like to mention is that school is really important to me so it will take longer to get things updated, I apologise highly for this but I get way too stressed and my hair falls out so updates won't really have a specific time date; other than the next chapter to this :)

Thanks for all the follows, Favourites, and reviews, they mean the world to me and help me get through life.

I love you all and Reviews give me life, like all of you.

Until next time lovelies :)x Hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

If you don't like Klaroline sexy times, then don't read until the very end :) I wrote this scatter brained so there will be mistakes so I apologise beforehand; my grammar may kill people out there.

…

Demons of the sea- Chapter 8

_-If you love somebody, then you'll be complete but if you hate somebody; you'll forever be damaged-_

Previously on Demons of the sea

_No, I was just admiring your tattoo" She faked smiled, dropping her clothing; so she was only wearing her bodice._

_Klaus' mouth was the one that was now wide open._

_"What's the matter Klaus, Afraid you won't control yourself" She winked back using his own words against him._

_Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her, she was divine; more beautiful than he could have ever imagined._

_All that stood between him and Caroline was that flimsy piece of material but no he couldn't give in first; he would only have her once she admitted what she wanted._

_"I'm fine love" He simply said._

_Caroline could see through his act but she still played along, crawling next to him in bed; snuggling up real close._

_"Looks like Klaus Junior is excited to see me" She smirked as Klaus flipped himself on top of her._

_"Looks like I win" She smiled as Klaus laced his hands up her bodice._

_"Believe me love; I'm the one who's won" He whispered against her body._

Caroline opened up her eyes slowly, she faced Klaus and smiled. Maybe thing won't work out and maybe things aren't really right but there is nothing wrong in having fun even If it's with the supposed enemy.

She let herself relax into his arms and closed her eyes again, unable to keep the smile off of her face. He was changing for her.

He held her in his arms; He had chosen to show his humanity to her.

She had known that he was more than a ruthless pirate when their eyes locked. She had seen it in the way he looked at her, the way they had stared at one another. How they had been able to share more than pain. She knew she would be dead if he didn't feel more for her than he lead on to say .

His hands moved slightly, the one on her arm rubbing up and down, while the hand on her waist gripped her tighter.

She could tell from his breathing that he was desperate for her, and she was certain that he knew, she knew.

They didn't have to say anything, as he continued to hold her against him

She should say something. She should do something. She should… anything.

Klaus simply gazed at her with a lust filled. His hands slipped against the smooth skin of her leg. He could feel her shiver transpire as if it were his own.

Her tongue darted out from between her teeth and she licked her lips, and then heard the catch of breath.

Those perfect lips. She had felt them on her neck the night before, , and she could imagine him kissing her there again, only this time with more added pleasure; without the feeling of sin and shame.

Her eyes glanced back up at his, and they stared at each other. Neither had spoken, and Klaus had stopped breathing. It was like he didn't want any sound to scare her away. Not this time.

Caroline looked back down at his lips, and sucked in a breath. She needed to feel them. She had to kiss him. Tomorrow he could go act cold and disconnected, and she could tell her brothers it was over, but for now, she had to have it.

Before she could even move, Klaus' lips were on hers, and her eyes shut tight. Neither of them moved, simply enjoying the feeling of their lips touching, and she held herself there for a moment before he pulled away from her.

"You're beautiful." He smiled but then smirked. His face lit up as if he was winning a prize.

His lips were on hers, he was being rough, rougher than Enzo had ever been, but she loved it.

It was manly, and possessive, as if he wanted to mark her.

She flipped them over with all her power; It wasn't that hard considering he was weak in her presence.

She was straddling his lap with one hand bruising tight on her hip and the other weaved in her blonde hair.

He was holding her tight against him while pulling her closer, and her fingers made their way to him, like she knew every inch of his body.

She wrapped his blonde curls up in her fingers, smiling at the low growl he made when she aimlessly raked her nails.

He had more intentions than kissing her; He was going to make her lose her mind

He was still gripping her tight against him, letting her control the kiss for a moment, and she bit his lower lip hard enough for blood.

Her tongue licked at the spot where she had drawn blood, and it seemed to throw him over the edge as Klaus growled in pleasure.

Klaus twisted them quickly, now her back pushed against the bed, and grabbed behind her knee to lift her leg around his waist.

He ground into her, and she moaned out against his lips as he let his teeth bite into her neck like a rough kiss.

He didn't draw blood, and she wished for a twisted moment that he would. The way that his blood turned him on; the fact that she could make him bleed made her hungry for more.

She could see the desire of having control over someone, it was euphoric.

He humped against her again, roughly, and she needed to feel more of him against her. She needed to feel all of him; her body ached for his touch.

He seemed to be of the same thought as he pulled back, and ripped her bodice in two. His lips descended down onto the valley between her breasts, and her eyes shot open again as her hands buried in his hair while she moaned out. There was no stopping the sounds coming from her lips as he continued his torture.

He pulled back to look down at her; she was perfect.

The rough kisses and treatment stopped, but the passion was still there in the gentle way he touched her cheek to bring her eyes back to his.

He stared directly into her eyes.

"Beautiful," he purred, then kissed her softly on her lips again.

It was all she needed to hear, and tried to push her hips closer to his. He responded in kind, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and holding them over her head against the bed post.

His free hand wrapped around her other leg to pull her completely up against him, and his head bent to her neck.

He began kissing, then biting as she struggled against his hands.

She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to do something to him; to have him beg her

She needed friction and she wanted it from him.

He finally released her hands, and they both instinctually went to his hair. His lips found their way back between her breasts in one kiss, and then he wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her back; his body moving over hers roughly.

He wanted her so badly, to have her at his beck and call; to submit to him.

She was splayed on his bed, her hair fanning out and her body glowing like an angel; she looked magnificent.

She had taken control again, ripping his shirt off this time. Their arms wrapped around each other and he ran his hands down the skin of her back. She felt like silk against him, and he relished in the feeling of it. Their kisses were passionate and crazy.

"Klaus" she moaned sweetly, she was about to speak again but his lips came hurdling down on hers as if it was the rapture.

She was drawn to him; like a moth to a flame.

Her hands glided against his clothed chest, but that didn't stop him from having tingles run along him from her soft touch.

They had never done this before.

She silently moaned as his other hand caressed her face.

She didn't know what she was doing but she just did it, how can something so wrong feel so right. The temptation was too much.

She ripped his shirt into two and tossed the shreds on the floor; her needs were now animalistic and primal. She didn't want soft love making she wanted passion and aggression.

His low growl caused her to heat up even more.

His eyes were dark, the beast in him took over; he needed her now.

His mouth once again latched onto her succulent lips and devoured her mouth.

Her nails raked against his back causing blood to trickle, he took pleasure in the pain it turned him on even more.

"I want you" she sighed softly against his neck as he moaned at her words. Her voice was so full of lust and need it made him go wild.

He flipped the over again and pinned her hands down on the bed so she wouldn't try to switch on him. He was in control and she would submit to him.

He kept her hands tied down with his rough grip as he explored her body. He lavished her with gentle kissed but then snipped on her skin causing her to groan.

Her body was fighting against his, she couldn't handle the slow pace, and she wanted him to bad.

"I want you now" She growled as he licked his lips.

"What's the matter sweetheart, are you getting impatient" he cooed even though he felt his need grow stronger; his pants would end up ripping from the strain.

"I know you want me to, I feel it" she purred and thrusted her body forward to it came in hard contact with manhood.

"Ahhh" he moaned from the pleasure.

She kept her legs wrapped around him so tightly so he wouldn't get away.

"You think you can make me beg don't you" She growled into his ear.

"Sweetheart I can make you scream" He retorted seductively.

She smirked up at him and in a flash she rid him of his trousers.

She his boxers were in the way so they came off and before he knew what was happening she was kissing his pelvic bone until her sweet little mouth reached lower and lower.

She took his length in her hands and slowly massaged him watching his face contort in pleasure.

When she only got a load groan for a reply she went faster with her hand.

He wanted her to stop or things would end to abruptly,

He mustered all the strength he had and pushed her hand away, they both couldn't wait any longer so they didn't.

He tore her panties off and plunged into her, her moan elicited across the room. His grunts seemed to increase louder and louder.

She was tight around him; her body seemed to fit into him like a piece of a puzzle as if they were made for one another.

She urged him to faster, her hips rotated at the same speed as his thrusts like a game in sync. She was breathing hard against his skin.

His chest seemed push forward vigorously as he lifted her legs up and wrapped them over his shoulders. Her body was half way in the air but it was nothing compared to the feel of him moving within her.

His hands moved all over her body until they gripped onto her hips tightly, he could feel the bruise forming but he knew she liked it.

"Faster" she begged as he complied to her moan with his own, his body worked at an in humane pace just to reach his climax and hers.

She wanted him to reach his apex by her so she pushed onto him. Her hands were placed against his chest and her head was thrown backwards from the intense pleasure.

He didn't dare switch, this felt too good. His hands kept her place as she moved faster on top of him.

He could feel her crumbling, succumbing to the over throw of pleasure. She contracted around him so tightly it almost sucked the oxygen out of him.

"Oh god" she moaned as she reached her peak, her own pleasure sent him into his.

His hips jerked forward as he spilled fully inside of her. Their panting seemed to go on for hours as they tried to catch their breath.

Her head leaned against his, their naked bodies emerged together. She almost forgot about whom he was but in that moment nothing ceased to matter other than the beating of his heart against her chest.

She wrapped the bed covers around them and leaned her head against his chest like a pillow as he stroked her hair slowly.

"Caroline" He said softly as she breathed silently, her silence was killing him.

"Lets, just enjoy the moment" She silently said, but the smile on her lips was more than enough to make him smile to.

But their smiles were interrupted as Elijah walked in.

"Niklaus" Elijah said, walking through the bedroom door, just noting a dishevelled Caroline and Klaus.

"Lijah" Klaus smiled as Caroline tried to hide the blush rising to her cheeks; at least the bed sheet was covering her.

"Niklaus, I need to speak to you, alone" Elijah said making sure Klaus knew what he what he was saying.

"One moment" Klaus said, kissing Caroline on the cheek lightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah.

"I'll be back in a second" Klaus whispered against her ear, making Caroline smile.

Elijah watched on silently, he knew what was happing and he couldn't let it progress any further.

"Miss Salvatore" Elijah nodded walking out of the room with Klaus.

When they were out of hearing sight, Elijah turned to face Klaus.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Klaus asked.

"I think you know why, Niklaus" Elijah pointed as Klaus tried to act nonchalant.

"I have nothing to explain" Klaus glared.

"Niklaus, what is your relationship with Caroline Salvatore?" Elijah asked lightly, catching Klaus's smile at the mention of her name.

"We have no relationship" Klaus instantly lied, he didn't know why but it's as if he couldn't admit it.

"So you just bedded the woman" Elijah said.

"We had sex, just because I kidnapped her doesn't change the fact that she's beautiful" Klaus said.

"Really, then why did you kiss her and why did you smile at her; Never in my life have I seen you even be polite to a lady" Elijah explained.

"We fucked, it was brilliant, I felt like giving her a kiss as payment for her services" Klaus smirked as Elijah's face scrunched up at his use of language.

"If you are not inclined with this woman and you feel nothing for her, you won't react when I tell you something very important" Elijah said.

"Tell me" Klaus growled, he hated when people kept things from him; especially his own family.

"Katerina Gilbert told me something, very interesting today" Elijah started.

"You can never trust the gilberts" Klaus said.

"Actually I made a deal with her for this information" Elijah said.

"WHAT" Klaus raged?

"Hush now Niklaus, You will be thankful I did when I tell you what she told me" Elijah said as Klaus huffed.

"What did that harlot, tell you" Klaus asked.

"In order to break your curse, you need the blood of the last born" Elijah said.

"Am I supposed to know what that means" Klaus sighed.

"You need to sacrifice the last born, in order to break your curse" Elijah said watching Klaus intently.

"Who is the last born?" Klaus said, trying to make sense of this new piece of information.

"The necklace" Elijah said slowly as Klaus' eyes flickered to his.

"The last born is –Elijah started.

"Caroline" Klaus barley said…

- When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile-

…

* * *

Ermmm why so short?

I apologise for the short chapter but it's only a filler chapter for chapter 9.

Yay at least I managed to write Klaroline smexy times but I don't write smut the best so sorry for that.

The cliff-hanger at the end, Will Klaus choose power over Caroline? Dun Dun Dun

Anyway school is taking a lot of my time so updates for this FanFic may be slower than usual, I'll try and update every two weeks though.

Chapter 9 will mainly involve Klaus and his struggle to make the right decision and we may have a new character added, if you leave a review I would love to see if you can guess who it might be :)

Anyway Like always reviews make my day, like all of you x

Until next time lovelies :)


End file.
